


A SkeleTON of Problems

by Nascent



Series: The Ties That Bind [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, But Only Because They Truly Love Her, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Jealous Sans (Undertale), Jealous Skeletons, Jelly skellies, More AUs Introduced Later, More angst, No More Resets (Undertale), No Point In Spoiling Anything, Non-Binary Frisk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Sans (Undertale), Overprotective Skeletons, Proxy Souls, Racism, Reader Has Shit For Luck, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reverse Harem, Scars, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Smut, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a lot worse, broken souls, life is a bitch, reader is female, work for your happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nascent/pseuds/Nascent
Summary: They had thought of you as just another human, just another face in the crowd.But you proved to be so much more.A series of POV pieces from our favorite skeletons, based on the events withinOur Place Among The Stars. I strongly recommend new readers swing by there first in order to avoid spoilers/experience the tale in all its madness!





	1. Brittle Bones and Worn Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Since several people have recommended I do pov pieces, but I'm an idiot and have no clue how to just casually integrate POV bits into the regular chapters of OPAtS, I decided I'd just throw them all up in here instead! :'D *bricked*
> 
> Without further ado, here we go~
> 
> This first chapter is from Red's POV during the events that transpire throughout chapters 6 and 7.  
> I'd initially wanted to write this from the viewpoints of several of the skeletons, but Red just kinda took over after a bit. The bastard.

He stood in the doorway, his usual grin turned down into a scowl as he watched you sleeping soundly. You didn't appear to be in any obvious distress at the moment, and if the previous few nights were any sign then you'd likely be out like a light until morning.

Tugging on his collar Red grumbled something inaudible and quietly closed the door before trudging back to his room.

He wasn't concerned for you. Like hell he'd ever be caught dead worrying over some pathetic human. He was just... curious was all. Curious to know what it was that made you tick, what seemed to drive you beyond your determination.

Because obviously, it couldn't have just been determination alone. Not with as dim as your soul had grown earlier that morning.

Boss, he knew, saw you as just as much of an oddity. Scars were damn near a badge of pride to be flaunted in the Underground, after all; they showed you were a fighter, that you had struggled and survived even when the going got rough. He knew his bro had been mildly impressed ever since he saw your petite form standing between the demonstrators and the monsters that day, and Red had to admit he had been too. They had both seen the scar that peeked out from under the eye patch. From his best guess, he'd say something had either been dragged across your face (a knife, maybe?) or you'd taken a blow from something. The wound didn't look too different from the scars running over Edge's own orbital bone.

What could he say? Seeing a gal being that openly bold was kinda hot. It was a shame that uniform hadn't come with a pair of cuffs, or he might have caused a bit of a disturbance too. Heh.

 

 **ACT**  
**Check**  
Lv 1 HP 28 / 28  
✱ Y/N L/N 5 ATK 10 DEF  
✱ Believes in monsters more than she does humans.

 

Your dominant trait was Determination, that much he could see from the brilliant red glow radiating from the soul still hidden away in your chest. Your sub-traits were Kindness and... Integrity? An interesting combination.

Had boss not been right beside him he could have almost laughed in the faces of the racist pricks as you'd shooed them away. But that little interaction had been it for him; both he and Edge had noticed how different you were inside the exhibit, how much more reserved and nervous you seemed to be then. He wrote off your earlier display as just something you were accustomed to doing on the job. If this meek little mouthful was really the kinda girl you were, then he really didn't have any interest in chasing your skirt.

And that was supposed to have been the end of it.

But when his brother had come back from his morning jog one day and off-handedly mentioned the smoke he'd spotted down in the valley, when Blue had gone to investigate and had bolted up the stairs to warn Stretch because _of course_ you'd happen to live in that neck of the woods, when he had gone to investigate the shouts that were suddenly carrying out from the guest room down the hall...

Well, he hadn't expected the sight that greeted him when the Mutt had suddenly shortcut into the room with you hanging limply in his arms. Hair singed, face streaked with mud and ash, hands burned almost beyond saving...

 

**Lv 1 HP 2 / 13**

 

He stood there flabbergasted. The bright red soul he'd expected to see was now almost a dull grey as it hovered before your chest and, Gods above and below, the sight of that gaping hole of a crack in the middle of it made him outright nauseous.

It wasn't a new wound, that much he could tell at a glance. Its edges were scarred and he could tell it was still in the process of healing, but so massive was it that he was nothing short of astounded that whatever had delt it hadn't completely obliterated your soul in the first place. It was too large. Too... wrong. And yet even as he watched a second crack, clean and neat as it branched off from the first, was growing steadily larger.

You struggled to take in even a shallow breath of air, and your soul shuddered pitifully as it hovered over your chest.

 

**Lv 1 HP 2 / 12**

 

An almost inaudible pop and Sans appeared with Green on his arm. He spared no time in clearing everyone from the room, and before Red knew it the eight of them were crammed into a hallway as a door slammed in their faces.

He didn't know you. He really didn't even care to. So... why did his soul ache when he heard your sobs when you'd finally come to nearly a day later? Why did he suddenly feel nervous when Green had finally descended the staircase and informed all those gathered in the family room on your condition?

The origins of your burns came to light, and almost immediately the air was filled with the crackle and static of magic. He felt livid, and from the expressions on the faces of several others, it was clear to see he wasn't the only one.

You had been nothing more than a target of racism, damn near thrown on a pyre just because someone had seen you in the company of a fucking monster. You, whose soul had already gone through some sort of inexplicable hell and still managed to survive to tell the tale. He remembered what he read when he Checked you that day outside of the museum, and he suddenly felt disgusted.

_Believes in monsters more than she does humans._

"It would seem her overall HoPe has dropped significantly since she was brought in." Green continued in a quiet tone.

 _no shit sherlock_ , Red thought, his scowl growing more prominent. He vaguely wondered just how badly it had dropped for Green to have needed damn near a full day just to stabilize you. Whatever... he'd see for himself soon enough.

  
❀

  
"SANS?" The familiar rumble of his brother's voice echoed through the living room as Edge came down the stairs. "YOU WORTHLESS BAG OF BONES! DID YOU SLEEP DOWN HERE LAST NIGHT? YOU HAVE A PERFECTLY GOOD BED IN YOUR ROOM!"

Red grumbled something and cracked and eye socket open as he shot his younger brother a fanged smile. "heh. yeah boss. what can i say? the couch was _sofa_ -king comfy, i kinda passed out here." He chuckled at the groan his brother gave as he stormed into the kitchen. From the smell wafting through the air, somebody had already cooked something for breakfast - likely Papyrus or Blue, as Black wasn't much of a cook and everyone else tended to sleep in until well after noon.

He'd turned on his side, having every intention on going back to sleep, but as the sound of a light knocking on the front door echoed within the foyer, he knew sleep wasn't going to happen.

"RED! GET THE DOOR."

Another grumble. "yeah yeah.. on it..."

He hauled himself off the couch with a yawn and padded out of the room and into the hallway. Through the frosted glass on the doors he could already see who it was.

"Good morning Red," came Green's greeting as the door opened and he stepped into the foyer. In his hands, Red noted the bag he now carried. Motioning for him to follow, the small monster led him back into the living room.

"How is she faring?"

"hell if i know," the shorter monster replied with another yawn. "ain't nobody runnin' around screamin', so..."

Green hardly seemed amused at his reply but said nothing as Edge appeared from the kitchen. "HMPH. THE CREATURE HAS PROBABLY DUSTED BY NOW," he stated as casually as if he were discussing the weather. Red just chuckled. "aww, c'mon boss. the kid has spunk. she's probably still kickin'."

Probably.

It was clear Green had no interest in partaking in the slightly morbid conversation because he turned and started toward the stairs. After a moment Red followed suit.

"AND WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Edge asked, eye sockets narrowing. Red just chuckled and shrugged.

"figured i may as well go pay the kitten a visit," he replied simply, "I mean, if the doc'll lemme, anyways." Green paused and cast a curious look over his shoulder, brow bone raised. "I... suppose," he said slowly, as if searching for any other intentions Red may have. "But I'll thank you in advance for refraining from causing my patient any unneeded stress."

Edge huffed and folded his arms, his suspicious gaze never leaving his brother. Then...

"VERY WELL. I, TOO, SHALL ACCOMPANY YOU THEN." Green could have almost sighed but said nothing as he led the way up to the guest room.

From out in the hall they could hear your laugh, soft yet cheery like the tinkle of bells. So you were awake, but who were you even talking to? Peering around Green as he knocked on the doorframe, Red spotted Papyrus sitting by your side, and a tray of dishes placed off to the side.

A chuckle rumbled in his throat as your eye lights fell on him, and he returned your look with a cocky grin.

"see boss? told'ja the kitten'd make it."

Beside him his brother scoffed. "I CAN SEE THAT, YOU IMBECILE."

Green took care of the introductions as he moved to take a seat by your side. Red was more than content to remain in the shadows near the doorway, where he watched you in silence.

 

 **ACT**  
**Check**  
Lv 1 HP 3 / 6  
✱ Y/N L/N 0 ATK 0 DEF  
✱ Smells like smoke.

 

He almost winced and, beside him, Edge seemed to shuffle uneasily. He'd obviously Checked you too.

Green hadn't been kidding when he said your HP had taken a nose-dive. No wonder it had taken him so long to stabilize you - with your overall HP sinking the way it had, he'd probably been struggling to keep you from dipping below 1HP for a majority of the time. You did look a little more lively than you had when the Mutt had shown up with you, though that wasn't exactly saying much when you'd been at deaths' door in the first place. Green had done a good job.

Or so Red had thought so until the bandages came off.

"HMPH! IT SEEMS YOU'RE NOT AS MUCH A WEAKLING AS YOU APPEAR!" Edge stated almost proudly as he marched over to examine the wounds more closely, leaving his elder brother to stand by the door. The glint he caught in your eye almost made him laugh - he could tell his brother's words had pushed your buttons in all the wrong ways, and he found it outright hilarious.

At least, until you looked down and finally took in the sight of your own arms.

The glint faded almost instantaneously, to be replaced with something Red had seen all too often in the Underground. Fear. Despair.

_Hopelessness._

Just as the word rang in his skull his eye lights were drawn to a dull glimmer over your chest as your soul peered out. Battered and scarred it shuddered miserably, your core ideal of Determination nearly snuffed out as that familiar red glow began to fade. Immediately the atmosphere in the room seemed to grow thick as the others noticed it as well.

Fresh cracks danced across the surface, and in that moment he could almost hear your soul's mournful cries echoing out into the void. His own shuddered as if in response.

 

**HP 2 / 5**

 

"Miss Y/N." Green's voice cut through the silence. You flinched and Red watched as your good eye trailed over everyone's face in turn. Your confusion was plain.

"Did I say something?"

He knew you couldn't see it - hell, he doubted you could even feel it, so deaf to their souls as humans often were. Most humans were unable to see the small glowing heart at all even when it DID leave the safety of their body unless it was brought out on purpose during an encounter or something more... intimate.

But that didn't mean it didn't still piss Red off.

"'say somethin'?'" He snapped. "cripes dollface, i dunno whats going through that pretty little head of yours, but ya better knock it off if ya know whats good for ya."

_because if you don't, you'll fall down._

He'd never before seen a human fall - hell, he didn't even know if humans fell down in the same way monsters did - but if ever there looked to be one on the brink, it was you.

"Ooh, I'm _so_ sorry," you retorted, "Am I ruining the atmosphere for you? If so, then by all means, please feel free to leave the room. No one is making you stick around on my account."

Stars, he'd never been so relieved to see someone shoot him a dirty look. That fire in your eye seemed to spark back to life, if only for a second, as you snapped back at him sarcastically. His own deep laugh resounded throughout the room. "easy there kitten, no need to bring out the claws! i'm just sayin', ya look like shit as it is - ain't no point in makin' it worse."

"Red is right, miss Y/N," came Green's voice as he attempted to defuse the situation. "I understand these recent events have been traumatizing, to say the very least, but I cannot in good conscience allow you to continue to wear yourself down as you are. Your health is only suffering as a result of it."

It was clear to see that you still didn't understand. Edge spoke first, and Red could have almost facepalmed for all the subtlety his brother had.

"YOU ARE KILLING YOURSELF, YOU SIMPLE-MINDED FOOL. I WAS NOT UNDER THE IMPRESSION THAT HUMANS WILLINGLY ALLOWED THEIR HP TO DIMINISH SO SEVERELY THE MOMENT MISFORTUNE BEFELL THEM. BUT PERHAPS YOU ARE MORE FEEBLE THAN-"

"HP?" You were seething, and Red suddenly bristled as if bracing for a physical attack. "Like health points? So, what? This is suddenly just... just some kind of fucking game to you? One big, sick joke?!"

Your soul spasmed once again, and his own nearly cried.

_shit shit shit no no nonononono-_

_**c r a c k** _

 

**HP 1 / 4**

 

Edge paled as he realized what he'd done, as did everyone else in the room. Papyrus was the first to your side as he attempted to comfort you, eyelights flickering from your face to your soul and back nervously as if he feared you'd dust at any second.

And Red knew everyone else in the room feared the same thing.

Something was wrong. Humans didn't usually react this way to misfortune, even to something as severe as what you'd just lived through. A determined soul was just that - determined. Unwavering. It wasn't like Perseverance, an ideal that just took things head-on again and again and never backed down. Determination was ambitious. It didn't just face any challenge it came across, but it overcame it. It moved forward. It fought back. It clawed its way past any obstacle, no matter how daunting it might be, in order to reach its goals.

So what had happened to you, that this core ideal was being overridden?

_Why were you giving up?_

You were turning to look at him now, and he saw the tears that were spilling over as you spoke. He realized Green had been explaining to you exactly what was now going on, and stars, you looked petrified.

"Then... when Red said...?"

Red only shrugged as he mustered up his most easy-going smile. "told'ja kitten, keep thinking whatever ya are and ya ain't gonna like what happens."

 _nobody will_.

You turned to his brother now. "... I-I... I'm... sorry... I didn't mean t-to..."

Edge looked taken aback. Rarely did anybody apologize to him, at least not without being thoroughly threatened beforehand. He huffed and folded his arms as he looked away, but Red caught the faint crimson tinge on his brother's face.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE, HUMAN, MAKE NO MISTAKE OF THAT. BUT IT WOULD SEEM YOU FINALLY HAVE A GRASP ON THE SITUATION AT HAND. GREAT AND TERRIBLE THOUGH I MAY BE, IT WOULD NOT DO FOR YOUR LIFELESS BODY TO BE DISCOVERED IN OUR POSSESSION!"

Eeh. It was as close to an apology on his part as you were gonna get.

With the exception of some light banter when you commented on the smell of the ointment Sans had picked up at Grillby's recommendation a few days ago, the brothers remained silent for the remainder of their visit, watching with bated breath as he set to work on your burns. Your HP never lowered, though it was clear to see you were now fighting to keep your thoughts free of whatever had been plaguing you earlier.

....

"How is she?"

Red nearly jumped at the sound of Stretch's voice carrying up the hall. The tall monster peered over Red, who had not yet moved from the doorway, and Red could hear the sharp intake of breath when Stretch's eye lights fell on you.

"she'll be alright," Red said, though from the skeptical look Stretch shot him as he stepped back into the hallway again, he knew he didn't buy it for a second.

It was then Red noticed how much more prominent the dark circles under Stretch's sockets were.

"ya look like shit by the way," Red stated casually, earning himself a sidelong glare. The guy looked like he hadn't had a decent night's sleep in days. Hell, he probably hadn't. He had been one of the four that had found you, and after what he'd said downstairs last night the Gods knew the guy was probably beating himself up over what had happened to you.

He hadn't had the chance to see you since you were brought in. No doubt seeing you as you were now wasn't doing much to lift his spirits.

"still probably look better than you," he snapped back just as Red sidestepped into the hall. Papyrus, Green, and Edge slowly filed out of the room and Green shut the door behind him to allow you some rest.

Red could see the doc looked utterly exhausted. But the concern was no longer as apparent on his features, and Red found himself relieved if only ever so slightly.

You were a tough kid. You'd pull through.


	2. Listless Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch reflects on the events that led up to them finding you, and is intent on making sure you don't get any worse!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stretch's POV between chapters 6-8 (ish).

It was his fault.

Swallowed by the darkness of his room he sat on the edge of his bed late that night, clenching his teeth as a frustrated growl rumbled from within his ribcage. He tugged harder at the hood he'd pulled over his head as if withdrawing deep into the orange sweater would somehow hide him from the thought.

Those four words had been echoing in his skull unceasingly since the meeting with Green just hours ago.

At first, he'd thought the fire had been accidental. You'd been tampering with your oven after all (damnit he'd _told_ you to call someone, but you just had to be stubborn!), and somehow, some way something had gone wrong during your repairs, and something must have caught aflame in the middle of the night as a result. That was the only reasonable explanation; it was all just a terrible, unfortunate accident. He'd been just as angry at you as he'd been fearful for your wellbeing over the past day as he waited to hear from Green whether you pulled through or not.

But no. Those burns that engulfed your hands and arms had told Green the real story, and when Green had relayed it to the rest of them, Stretch's non-existent heart had stopped and his mind began to race. It didn't take him long to realize what must have happened.

It was his fault the three of you had been followed when he should have been able to smell them over the scent of rain in the air. If only he'd paid more attention...

It was his fault it had taken so long to get to you. He knew he and Blue should have escorted you all the way home, that he should have listened to his brother's concerns and gone to check on you right away the moment the smoke had been spotted...

It was his fault you were lying unconscious in that room down the hall from his own now, your hands and arms badly burned and the lamentation of your scarred soul still echoing hauntingly all around him. All because you called he and Blue your friends...

And to think, he'd been so close to dismissing Blue's claim when his brother had come tearing into Stretch's room before the sun had even yet risen, looking like a nervous wreck as he hastily exclaimed what Edge had said. Stretch had agreed to go with Blue to see the smoke for himself if only to assuage his brother's fear for your safety. But Blue had been right - that small glow off in the distance did seem a bit too close to where they'd left you on the roadside to be of any real comfort, and try though Stretch might, he wasn't able to ease his sibling's worry.

"alright alright, i'll give her a call," Stretch drawled as Blueberry practically dragged him back into the lodge and up the stairs by the front of his hoodie, never stopping until they arrived back at his room. His brother looked on with worry as he swept up his cell phone and brought up your contact information. Tapping a phalange on the call icon he held it up for Blue to see. You'd pick up in three rings just like you always did and Blue's fears would finally be put to rest.

Only... you didn't. Several long seconds passed and the call went straight to voicemail. Blue fidgeted nervously, but said nothing as Stretch hung up. "she's probably on the phone with someone else at the moment, bro," Stretch said casually as he leaned forward and brought up his messages.

He smiled a bit at the text you'd sent the previous night. A rain pun... you must have been tired if you couldn't think of something more clever than that.

 **xxxxx-xxxxxxx** :: hey doll. some of the guys spotted a fire near your place. you alright? call me.

Several long minutes passed, with Blue now pacing back and forth in the room. At Blue's behest, Stretch attempted to call several more times, but to no avail.

 **xxxxx-xxxxxxx** :: calls don't seem to be reaching ya. msg me when ya have the chance.

Another failed attempt to reach you over the phone.

 **xxxxx-xxxxxxx** :: hey kid. startin to get a bit nervous here.

"PAPS, ARE YOU SURE WE SHOULDN'T GO CHECK ON HER?" Outside the horizon was now beginning to gain the subtlest tinge of pink. It would be dawn soon. Stretch followed his brothers gaze out the window, where he seemed to lose himself in thought for several moments. Then with a grunt Stretch hauled himself onto his feet and slipped his phone into the pocket of his shorts. "alright. i'll grab some of the guys but you're staying here."

"BUT PAPYRU-"

Blue was unable to finish as Stretch vanished from the room.

He'd only intended on asking Sans and the Mutt to tag along in the search, but Papyrus soon joined their little band of misfits at Sans' insistence. "best healer we got at the moment," Sans had said casually as they gathered by the front door. Seeing the grimace on Stretch's face, he added with a shrug, " a lot better to be safe than sorry." And with that uncomfortable thought still in mind, Stretch shortcutted the lot of them to the place he'd dropped you off at once he'd made sure that area, in particular, wasn't engulfed in flames.

The air was thick with smoke when they arrived, and Stretch was grateful nobody present had lungs. Over the treeline, they could just see a small portion of the night sky illuminated by a faint tinge of orange. Wherever the fire was, it was very close - yet from that glow in the sky, it was a small fire indeed. Likely someone's home, he realized. Surely the humans in the nearby area would have seen the flames by now and their first-responders would arrive shortly if they weren't at the blaze already. Better to be in and out though - Stretch really didn't want to be caught around any place that was aflame, lest someone get the wrong idea on how such a fire started.

"y/n said she only lived a few minutes from here," Stretch informed the others as he motioned down the road. "she headed that way - figure there can't be too many places to check around here." They decided they would split up at each home they came upon, with Sans remaining with Papyrus to be his quick escape on the chance the flames started to overrun the area.

But the fire had been close. Less than ten minutes away and just up the very first roadway they came to was the remnants of what Stretch assumed must have been a cabin, now mostly collapsed in a heap of ash. Most of the front portion of the building had already been burned through. The entire area was silent, save for the merry crackling of the flames as they swallowed whole all they touched.

Papyrus shifted uneasily as he stared at what little of the building was still burning. "I-I DO HOPE THE HUMANS LIVING HERE ARE SAFE..."

Sans rested a reassuring hand on his brother's back. "i'm sure they are, paps. there ain't a car, see? they probably headed into town already." The Mutt, Stretch noticed, remained silent as he slowly started to circle the home, but he dismissed it as he turned back to look over the cabin proper. The trees had been cut back far enough that there was no real danger of the flames jumping to set the surrounding woods ablaze. Even if you did live nearby, this fire wouldn't impact you. Still, something didn't seem right...

He took a step towards the smoldering front half of the building, his sneakers sinking slightly in the half-dried mud around him, as he stared down at what must have been a small garden before the flames razed it. His eyelights trailed from the point where the front door had once stood back down to the road they'd come up from, then up again and around the side of the cabin to where the Mutt had vanished, and the realization suddenly hit him.

There were no tire tracks in the mud. No vehicles had come or gone since the rains had let up early last night.

 

_"wait. walk? kid, new town is practically two hours from the springs."_

_"Yep."_

_"so you're telling me when you worked down there...?"_

_"Well, would_ you _trust a one-eyed driver? My parking is tire-ble!"_

 

It was then that Mutt's voice pierced the air, his shout coming from somewhere behind the building itself.

"hey! get yer bony asses over 'ere!"

Stretch and Sans exchanged only the briefest of glances before they bolted around the building with Papyrus at their heels. The sight that greeted them made his non-existent heart stop.

Just within the treeline was the Mutt, kneeling beside a figure crumpled on the ground and his face illuminated by the dim red glow of the battered soul peering out of the figure's chest.

"y-y/n?"

Papyrus was the first to your side, hands already glowing green as the Mutt sat you up in his arms. Sans and Stretch were right behind him, and... Gods above and below, it was you.

You weren't moving.

Your hair was singed, your form splattered in mud - the marks left along the ground leading up to you suggested you'd dragged yourself here before you'd finally collapsed. And, stars, your hands... to say they were burned seemed like the understatement of the century. Entire swathes of skin were seared away, leaving them raw and red and bleeding as you lay there. But you were breathing, if only just. Shallow, desperate breathes as if your airways were closing in on themselves. With as much smoke as you'd probably inhaled, they likely were. Papyrus was already attempting to ease the strain on your lungs as he placed a skeletal hand over your chest, carefully avoiding the soul that shuddered and spasmed weakly as it hovered only inches away.

That soul that told them just how close you were to the brink.

 

**Lv 1 HP 2 / 14**

 

No. That couldn't be right, he thought numbly. Your total HP was 28. He stared at the ragged soul above your chest, at the old fissure that nearly split it in two, and the fresh crack just starting to branch from the first, at its glow so faint you could hardly tell its primary trait anymore...

Sans quickly rose to his feet. "get the kid to the lodge. I'll bring green over." He vanished at once.

"y-you can't be serious - a shortcut'll kill her!" Stretch barked furiously as Mutt gingerly scooped you into his arms without hesitation. Your head rested against his chest and... stars, he'd never noticed how small you were. Hickory shot his counterpart a glare so dark that Stretch flinched. "ya got a better idea, carrot? let's hear it." Stretch failed to answer, his mouth floundering for several moments before he finally gave in. "fine. but i swear mutt, if you-"

"o' course i'll go easy on the kid, stretch. fer fuck sake." With that, he turned and vanished, and Stretch suddenly felt the weight of Papyrus's hand on his own shoulder. "W-WE SHOULD RETURN AS WELL." The tall monster looked shaken, little to his surprise. Stretch knew the classic was a gentle giant, with a personality none too different from his own brother. Seeing you in your condition had undoubtedly shaken Papyrus - hell, it was because he hadn't wanted Blue to see this kinda thing, on the low _LOW_ chance you had gotten caught up in it, that he'd ordered his brother to stay behind.

In the far distance came the echoing wail of sirens, growing gradually closer. They couldn't risk being seen here.

"yeah.... lets go."

And with that the pair disappeared, leaving the cabin behind them to burn.

He'd only gotten to stay beside you for a few moments before Sans returned with Green, and everyone was hastily shooed from the room so he could get to work. Yet even during that short time, Stretch could only watch miserably as your overall HP had continued to steadily decline despite Papyrus and Blue's attempts to stabilize you.

 

**Lv 1 HP 2 / 13**

 

"it's okay kid. you're gonna be just fine," he'd whispered as he stroked your hair. To his left, Blue hiccuped a quiet sob as cyan tears rolled down his cheeks, his eyes never wavering as he tried to make the most of his healing magic.

 

**Lv 1 HP 2 / 12**

 

"h-hey... c'mon honey...."

 

Even after he had trudged back to his room he could still practically feel your soul in the air around him as he had when Mutt had laid you upon that bed. He could still see in his mind that tiny heart shivering and convulsing and filling the air with an almost forlorn melody that made his own clench. A melody derived from those two gaping cracks that marred its beautiful surface.

How was it you were able to smile and laugh like you'd always had, with a soul that was nearly cracked in half? You always seemed so energetic, always moving as if in a dance, always pretending to be exasperated with his puns before playfully firing back with your own in glee, always so joyful and completely carefree...

He couldn't understand.

But stars, what he wouldn't give to see you smile and laugh again...

  
❀

  
He only just missed greeting you the morning after.

It seemed you were an early bird, which was something Stretch had never able to accomplish, at least not without the assistance of an exasperated Blue. It hadn't really helped that he'd slept fitfully, and only really managed to get in an hour or two of any real rest before raised voices from down the hall shook him from his slumber. When he'd finally managed to pry his ass out of bed and head out into the hall, there already appeared to be other visitors in your room.

"how is she?" he mumbled sleepily as he came up behind Red, feeling slightly amused at seeing the skeleton jump. He didn't bother waiting for a reply as he leaned around him and peered into the room.

You were awake, if only just. It seemed green magic had really been taking a toll on you from the way you were leaning on Papyrus to stay sitting up, your gaze fixated on your injured arms as Green worked. Your glazed eyes told him you were only moments away from falling asleep once again, and hardly seemed aware of anything going on around you anymore. But what surprised him the most was that tiny heart still floating before your chest, looking even worse than he'd remembered it.

 

 **ACT**  
**Check**  
Lv 1 HP 1 / 4  
✱ Y/N L/N 0 ATK 0 DEF  
✱ This human seems to be questioning her reason to live.

 

His soul twisted and he drew in a sharp breath. Beside him Red shifted uneasily. "she'll be alright," came his voice in a low murmur, as if he were trying to convince himself. Stretch shot him a look before straightening up and stepping back out into the hall.

'Alright'? How could you possibly be alright when your HP had dropped so incredibly low? It was nothing short of a miracle that you hadn't died by now or slipped into a coma or whatever it was that happened to humans when their HoPe diminished so much. You were awake sure, and it did seem like you'd be capable of responding to others were you not so exhausted at the moment, but that still didn't explain how things had grown so bad to begin with. Yours was a soul once filled to bursting with determination. The flames shouldn't have been able to snuff that out. So then... what did?

"ya look like shit by the way," Red added conversationally, now giving him his usual grin. The glare Stretch shot him did little to faze the smaller monster. "still probably look better than you," he snapped back before looking up to find the three that had remained in the room were now leaving. They must have finished up and had put you to bed. Green looked as though he'd been rung through the ringer, but the lack of worry on his features did a little to reassure Stretch.

"hey, papyrus," Stretch caught his counterpart by the arm as he strolled past, a tray of dishes in his hands. He waited until the others left before turning to face the other skeleton, who was giving him a look of curiosity. "i've got a favor to ask of ya..."

  
❀

  
A soft knock on the door. "GOOD MORNING, MISS Y/N!"

"Good morning Papyrus."

Stretch could practically feel his non-existent heart leap in relief at the sound of your voice. You sounded worn but cheery as Papyrus nudged the door open fully with his hip and entered with your breakfast. Blue shot his brother a look of hesitation but entered after Stretch only grinned and nodded toward the door. He followed suit.

You had been sitting on the far side of your bed, likely gazing out the window when they'd arrived. When your eye trained over the brothers, you were on your feet in a flash.

"Blue! Stretch!"

"Y-Y/N!" His brother was the first to you, sweeping you up in a hug that seemed to knock the wind out of you. Stretch could tell he was being careful to avoid inadvertently touching your hands and arms, but you honestly didn't seem to mind. You didn't flinch at the touch like you usually did, but instead...

You laughed.

The sound rang through the air, crisp and clear like a bell as you returned the hug as best as you were able. Tears of your own now trailed down your cheeks as you looked at the two of them with a smile that seemed to light up the room. Despite everything you'd gone through the past few days, despite the hell you'd fought through because _it was his fault_ , you were still elated to see them. When finally Blue released you, you turned your gaze to Stretch, who returned your grin with a lazy smile of his own. He walked forward and placed a hand on top of your head affectionately.

"hey there, kid."

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that." You attempted to seem irritated by the nickname, but before long your facade cracked and you were laughing once more. He once again found himself wondering how someone whose soul was so battered could still manage to shine as brightly as you were. Giving him a playful nudge with your shoulder he watched you turn and clamber back on to your bed, and he and Blue each took their place beside you. Before you, Papyrus was already cutting your food into small pieces, and for some reason, your face quickly turned a shade of red that would have put Edge's scarf to shame.

"I can do that Papyrus!"

Blue and Stretch exchanged looks as Papyrus looked up at you, clearly unconvinced about something. "MISS Y/N, IT'S ONLY BEEN ONE DAY! YOUR RECOVERY IS PROGRESSING, BUT IT'S NOT THAT FAR ALONG." You hastily leaned forward, but he easily moved the utensils out of your reach.

"Papyrus," you said, trying and failing to sound intimidating as you raised your bandaged hands to your face as if trying to hide your embarrassment, "I will n o _t_ have a repeat of yesterday. I'm serious. I will starve, and I'm perfectly okay with that. Nope, no- Papyrus, I swear to all the stars in the-"

You drew back from the piece of omelet Papyrus offered you as if it was going to bite you.

Stretch burst out laughing, and the sidelong glare that he earned from you just seemed to make matters worse. On your other side, Blue seemed absolutely thrilled at the situation at hand. "OOH! CAN I HELP Y/N TOO?" You gave the little monster a look of heartbroken betrayal. Stretch's rolling laugh only grew, even after you nudged him so roughly he toppled off the edge of the bed. From his place on the floor, the guffaws continued unceasingly.

And that was more or less how the remainder of that morning went.

You pointedly ignored Stretch when he finally got ahold of his laughter long enough to crawl back onto the bed, though he knew it was only an act. The three of them spent the remainder of the morning casually chatting with you in an attempt to distract you from the help you were being forced to accept. Even when Green arrived Stretch and Blue stayed by your side (you were especially conversational with Blue when your bandages came off in what Stretch recognized as a desperate bid to keep the monster from seeing the damage done).

When you began to sway with sleep Stretch carefully put an arm around your shoulders, and before long Green ceased his treatment and announced that that was enough strain on your body for the day. Only a faint murmur from you as the brothers helped you to bed signified that you'd heard him. Then, one by one, they filed out of the room.

"Goodnight you guys..."

Stretch paused and looked back, hand already on the door handle, but you were now still.

 

 **ACT**  
**Check**  
Lv 1 HP 2 / 5  
✱ Y/N L/N 0 ATK 0 DEF  
✱ Is determined to move onward.

 

His features softened. "g'night doll."

 

❀

 

"ya seem real fond of that kid." Stretch didn't bother looking up from the book in his lap as Sans entered the room and fell into the armchair nearby. 

It had been several days since you'd been brought in, and thanks to Papyrus stopping by his room each morning to ensure he was indeed up to greet you, Stretch had spent most of your waking time by your side ever since. Yet this morning you'd learned Green wouldn't be in until much later, and had wasted no time in starting what devolved into a heated debate with himself and Papyrus over your request to take a bath. He'd understood your point, sure, but Stretch wouldn't deny the thought of leaving you when your HP was still so low made him incredibly uncomfortable.

So when Sans had come along and dragged you off to the master bathroom upstairs so you could enjoy some peace and quiet, Stretch had found himself ever so slightly pissed off at the smaller monster. 

"could say the same thing about you, classic. you've been swinging by to see her a lot more often as of late." 

To this, Sans only shrugged. "what can i say. what happened to her is several levels of fucked up. can't blame me for wanting ta make sure she doesn't dust herself after all that." He ignored the piercing look Stretch shot him from over the corner of his eye.

"if that's the case, then maybe somebody outta be up there keeping an eye on her." The taller said casually, though the irritation was still noticeable in his voice.

Sans raised a brow bone at this, eyelights flickering mischievously. "huh... ya think? didn't have ya pegged for that kinda guy, carrot."

The orange tinge that covered Stretch's face was immediate. "t-that's not what... i-i mean, she's just-" he faltered for several moments, while Sans just watched on in amusement. Cripes what he wouldn't do to smack that shit-eating grin off his face.

"i know, but the point still stands. the kid needs at least a little breathing room. what are you gonna do when she's back out there on her own? ya can't keep an eye on her all the time." At this, Stretch hesitated. He loathed to admit it, but Sans was right. Still, that didn't mean he couldn't be concerned for your well-being nonetheless. Whatever it was you were going through, he highly doubted anyone would be able to overcome it in just a few short days no matter how much DT they had.

He still remembered the scars on your soul.

He could still hear your terrified screams as your dreams tormented you in the dead of night.

And like hell he was going to let you face any more of that without reassuring you that you had someone willing to support you if you ever needed it.

Eventually Sans rose to his feet with a lazy yawn. "anyways, the kid is probably out by now, so guess i'd better get back. unless, ya know, _you'd_ rather take her back to the guest room?"

"whatever, classic." Stretched closed his book with a little more force than he'd intended and stood as well. "if she needs anything, i'll be in the kitchen."

He heard the familiar pop behind him as he turned away and strode out of the room.

"WELL, THIS IS A SURPRISE," Came Black's familiar timbre as Stretch entered. He stood by Papyrus, who already seemed to be busying himself with putting the finishing touches on his lunch as Black poured himself a cup of coffee. "I WASN'T AWARE YOU WERE EVEN ABLE TO FUNCTION BEFORE NOON! PERHAPS THERE IS HOPE FOR YOU AND MY BROTHER YET." To this Stretch only grumbled something as he took a seat in a stool beside the counter and rested his head in his hands. Upstairs they could hear the sound of footsteps - it seems Sans' timing had been spot on.

"DO YOU THINK MISS Y/N WOULD LIKE SOMETHING FOR LUNCH AS WELL?" Papyrus asked, his inquisitive gaze moving to the ceiling as he too took a seat. "I BELIEVE SHE IS STARTING TO GET A BIT TIRED OF ONLY EVER HAVING BREAKFAST."

"i think its more the whole 'not being able to feed herself' bit, paps, and less about what it is she is eating," Stretch supplied without looking up. He could hear Papyrus hum in thought.

"YOU SUPPOSE? HMMM... STILL, PERHAPS I WILL TRY ASKING HER FOR SOME RECIPIES SHE ENJOYS, REGARDLESS. SHE IS QUITE KNOWLEDGEABLE IN THE KITCHEN AS WELL, IT WOULD SEEM! ALMOST AS KNOWLEDGEABLE AS MYSELF! NYEHEHEHEHE!"

Beside him, Black scoffed. "THE HUMAN IS A BAKER, NOT A CHEF. I BELIEVE THERE IS A SIGNIFICANT DIFFERENCE BETWEEN THE TWO. THOUGH I SUPPOSE IT WOULD BE INTERESTING TO SEE EXACTLY HOW FAR HER TALENTS EXTEND. THE HUMAN SEEMED QUITE EAGER TO IMPRESS YOU AND THAT BLUEBERRY WHEN THE MUTT AND I ENCOUNTERED HER IN THE MARKET LAST WEEK."

At this, Stretch raised his head inquisitively, and he and Papyrus shot him curious looks. Black only returned Stretch's gaze, the corners of his mouth curled up in mild amusement.

"the hell are you talking about, black?"

The monster seemed to have been waiting for the question, as he leaned his arm over the back of his seat and gave a cocky grin. "OOH, THAT'S RIGHT. I SUPPOSE THAT WAS THE EVE OF THE FIRE, WAS IT NOT? A TRAGEDY." It was all Stretch could do not send a flurry of bones at the small monster. Black ignored the seething look he was given and continued unabashed. "WELL, THE HUMAN WAS BUYING INGREDIENTS. BLUEBERRIES AND A _VERY_ SPECIFIC BRAND OF HONEY, AMONG OTHER THINGS. SHE MAY HAVE LET SLIP THAT SHE INTENDED TO MAKE SOMETHING AS THANKS TO A FEW CERTAIN INDIVIDUALS. ALAS, I SUPPOSE THAT'S NO LONGER GOING TO HAPPEN." He gave a mock shrug of despair, but Stretch was no longer paying attention to him as his face took on a brilliant honey-colored hue.

 _That_ was why you were so eager to fix your oven right away? Because you'd wanted to spend the next day making something to thank him and Blue? Whatever the hell for?! Stretch groaned audibly as he buried his blushing face back in his hands and ran his phalanges over his skull. Stars, he was a fucking idiot.

He barely registered the pop that came from the kitchen entrance. The shuffling of slippers suggested it was either Sans or Red - likely the former, as Stretch would be damned if Red was up at this hour without reason.

"got an announcement for you all." Yup, it was Sans. Did that mean you were being left upstairs unattended again? Stretch could feel the unease the thought brought sinking into his bones already, so much so that he almost didn't catch San's next words. Almost.

"Y/N is movin' in."

...

...

"she's what?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALDKFFHFJ BLACK YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL. IT WAS A SECRET TO EVERYBODY.  
> He doesn't gaf tho, and probably never will.


	3. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your adventure with Red and Hickory results in some answers that they really weren't expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hickory and Red's POV from chapters 9+10.

It had seemed like a pretty sweet deal at the start.

He'd gotten a good chuckle when Black had texted him demanding to know why Sans and Stretch were in an uproar over his sudden disappearance. The situation at hand, his brother had realized, was one he could easily play in his favor. Red had shown him a similar series of exchanges with Edge halfway through the trip, and the two shared a good laugh; you'd be covered for the entirety of the wardrobe you were in desperate need of, the Mutt and Red would get to enjoy some nice views, and Black and Edge would hold an I.O.U. over your head until the day you died.

A shame you wouldn't know about any of it until they got home.

And as smooth as things had been going, he really couldn't see how his day could go sour, at least not until he got back to the lodge to receive the obvious earful from the duo that awaited him. But having to sit through their bitching and complaining would be well worth it, because _damn_ did you look good in those thigh-highs.

Then came the free bikini show. Ironic that the part he'd looked forward to the most would be where things had started to go south.

The pair knew the moment they saw that jagged scar on your chest that it was somehow connected to whatever had happened to your eye. Hell, it was likely related to the rest of the faint scars he was starting to notice peppered your torso and legs as well. Had your arms not already carried the marks left over from the burns you'd sustained, he was fairly sure he'd have seen more scars there, too.

It bore a striking resemblance to the crack he knew was on your soul, so much so that he was certain whatever had caused those scars had been what had nearly cracked that small red heart in two so long ago.

So the question now was what - or who - had done that to you?

His mind was racing to find an answer, and a side-long glance at Red told him he was thinking the same thing. The monster beside him was staring at you in a combination of astonishment and horror, which slowly seemed to give way to rage. Mutt could relate; seeing the scars you bore made something inside of his soul twist and writhe in anger, though why that was he couldn't quite explain. Neither of them was really paying attention to the bikini you were modeling for them anymore (though he'd admit, he'd been outright thrilled to see you in it in those first few seconds after you'd slipped out of the fitting room).

"Hey. Eyes are up here, you two." Your voice brought him back to reality, and he suddenly realized he'd spent the past several seconds staring almost too intently at your chest.

 _Shit_.

He turned his head and looked in any direction but yours as embarrassment crept across his face. You didn't seem to mind the situation or displaying your scars at all - in fact, you seemed to be pointedly ignoring their presence as you looked yourself over once more, as if to reassure the pair that it wasn't something they needed to be so concerned over. When you requested he and Red try and find something a bit less revealing they hastily nodded and rose to their feet, eager to bring this awkwardness to an end. No wonder you'd sounded a bit hesitant to come out of the fitting room in the first place.

Though Mutt had to admit when you retreated into the back he did allow himself one last backward glance. He hated to see you go, but in that suit? _Damn_ did he love to watch you leave.

The second suit was better, and you seemed genuinely happy to show it off. Mutt had to admit he wasn't a fan of the blue, though he snickered all the same as he noticed Red discreetly snap a picture when you'd turned about for their viewing pleasure. No doubt that one would be sent to Sans; Red had been keeping him * _ehem_ * informed during their time here, while Mutt had made sure Stretch wasn't left out of the loop.

 **xxxx-xxxxxxx** :: [VIEW ATTATCHMENT]  
quite the cute little human ya found for us carrot

 **orange** :: wtf why would you send that?! delete it!

 **xxxx-xxxxxxx** :: wouldn't want ya feeling left out

 **xxxx-xxxxxxx** :: [VIEW ATTATCHMENT]

 **xxxx-xxxxxxx** :: [VIEW ATTATCHMENT]

 **xxxx-xxxxxxx** :: [VIEW ATTATCHMENT]

 **orange** :: one more picture and i'm shipping your dust to the pound.

 **xxxx-xxxxxxx** :: your loss.

It was while you were changing that Red nudged him and leaned in. He'd been silent since they'd seen what you'd been hiding, and as his gaze flickered to the back of the shop Mutt had a good idea what it was he wanted to talk about. A sly grin spread across his face.

"so, what'dya say we sweeten this deal we got goin' on with the kitten a bit?"

Hickory raised a brow as red continued. "i'm thinkin' we can work that i.o.u in our favor, pal. 'sides, ain't like boss and your bro are gonna complain about her new... heh, 'ensemble' anyways." His gaze flitted to the clothing he and Mutt had been putting off to the side over the course of their visit, unbeknownst to you. The attendants had already packaged a majority of it, alongside the stuff you'd claimed you'd buy with your own money.

"so, here's how this is gonna work..."

...

....

You argued against it, of course, but they had already paid for everything by the time you'd left the fitting room and joined them up front. Both he and Red knew you'd cave in the end; your integrity wouldn't allow you to simply accept a full wardrobe as some sort of a gift, and the offer of answering a few simple questions as their requested payment would have been too sweet a deal for anyone to pass up - even if the real payment would have to be decided by Black and Edge instead. Hickory grinned as you begrudgingly agreed and slung his arm over your shoulder as he escorted you out the door.

This close, he could pick up your scent without effort amidst the smog of the city; flowers, the faintest trace of vanilla, and the smell of wind after a long rain, crisp and clean and pure as could be.

He could get used to that scent.

  
❀

 

" _so what gave ya them scars?_ "

Red couldn't help but grin to himself as the three of you ducked into a deserted alleyway. It had been too damn easy working the situation to their favor. He'd initially thought about requesting three favors instead, but stars knew you were too damn smart and prideful to know where that kind of deal would take you. Three questions from each seemed to tilt the deal a bit too much in your hand, but he really didn't give a shit - he'd covered half of the large purchase with Edge's card at his bro's order, so it wasn't like taking you out shopping had been any skin off of his nose.

And as much as his brother spent on his own lavish lifestyle, the total spent today wouldn't make him bat an eye socket anyways.

"ya said the springs, huh?"

He looked back over your shoulder at you, still tucked under the Mutt's arm, and frowned slightly. Something about the sight irritated him, but as you nodded and stepped forward he relaxed.

"Might as well finish this little adventure while I'm sharing all my secrets and life-story with you two," you grumbled, clearly irked at the situation you currently found yourself in. It made sense; you'd seemed uncomfortable when the question was first asked, but the pair knew you'd give them a proper answer regardless. They'd be willing to put it off for a few minutes if it meant moving to a place you'd be more inclined to share information. Red only chuckled at the thought as he reached out to take you by the wrist and pulled you flush against him for the second time in so many hours. You seemed to have remembered the advice the Mutt had given you, because your hands twisted to clutch his own arms securely.

"alright then, kitten. yer hobby shop first, then the hardware store it is." His eyes turned to the Mutt, who only nodded and vanished with a pop. The two of you followed a moment after.

"So. Scars. I don't suppose the short and simple version would do the trick, huh?" You'd asked minutes later as the three of you were standing amidst a sea of cloth. Stars did he feel awkward standing here as you eyed some frilly sort of fabric - the entire situation felt too damn domesticated for his liking. He focused his attention on you, a cocky grin spreading across his face at your words. You were still testing the waters, it seemed.

"don't make me hafta waste my other questions, sweetcheeks."

You shrugged. "Mmm... fair enough. Can't blame a girl for trying. But fair warning, it's a bit heavy."

The sudden change in your demeanor was the first tip that something was off and the grin he'd worn faltered slightly. He'd seen that look in your eye before, and suddenly he felt as if he were treading on a thin layer of ice.

 

 **ACT**  
**Check**  
Lv 1 HP 6 / 6  
✱ Y/N L/N 0 ATK 0 DEF  
✱ Not very confident in herself.

 

Good. So far your soul had yet to make an appearance, and your HP was the same it had been for the past few days. When next you spoke your tone was low and soft.

"So.. I'm pretty sure you guys remember the Ebott Riots two years back? 'Four Days of Dust' or whatever stupid name the media still refers to it as? Got these the day the government passed the law that granted monsters full citizenship, plus all that other great jazz."

Red and Mutt exchanged surprised looks. Of course they had heard of the Riots; the entire ordeal had been one giant nightmare for a majority of the Monster population, and with their own brothers employed with the Royal Guard on top of everything else they had both spent the entire ordeal as nervous wrecks.

It had almost been hilarious, Red recalled with bitter clarity. They had made it out of the underground, a world of Kill or Be Killed, only to wind up on the surface where things had been just as bad - if not worse.

The first day itself had been a nightmare, what with the bombings that had-

Red froze, eye sockets wide and the marrow in his bones running cold as the sudden suspicion hit him.

"My family was in the city that day visiting my sister. We were out on the town when the law was passed. Dunno why the hell anybody would be against something like that, honestly, but... some folks just were. I think the shit hit the fan almost instantly after the announcement - I'm pretty sure they were just waiting for it to be made official, really, and... w-well..." He watched numbly as your free hand rose to your chest, coming to rest over where he knew one of just many of your scars were. Your voice was monotone as if you were trying to utterly disassociate yourself from what you were now explaining.

"The first blast was a block or two from the monster embassy. Took out nine people, six of which were monsters, I think." Wrong, Red thought. It had taken out eleven people, nine of which had been monsters. He recalled the panic that had welled up inside of him at the thought that his own brother might have been one of the piles of dust that had littered the sidewalks that day. "We got caught up in the one by the downtown Main Street Mall that happened a few minutes later. They'd parked that one outside of a new MTT storefront that had just opened. We were shopping in the building right next door..."

You continued on, intent on answering his question to the fullest. You even smiled as you did so; a hollow, feeble smile that betrayed your otherwise calm façade.

Red could practically see the pieces falling in to place. You'd been terrified within the city, and now he knew why; it had been more than just your apparent anxiety around people that'd had you on edge. You'd been scanning over every person, every vehicle, every nook and cranny you passed by as if it were hiding a threat because you feared it actually _was_. It was why your soul had shone so blindingly that day outside of the museum, as you stood against the same kind of people that had maimed you, determined to see them gone from your sight before they could inflict pain on anyone else.

It was why you believed in monsters more than you did humans.

He was only vaguely paying attention after that point, his mind already racing to fill in the remaining blanks. Only when Mutt spoke next was Red's rapt attention on you once again.

"guess it's my turn," the taller of the two murmured. It was clear from his tone that he was having second thoughts - this stupid plan of theirs was beginning to backfire gloriously, and Red was seriously beginning to question whether it would be safe to let his brother hold an I.O.U over you in this sort of condition.

"you said your family was out with ya."

You were no longer looking at the two. Try though you might, you couldn't seem to bring yourself to speak the answer openly.

It was all the two needed to know.

  
❀

  
You were crying.

Shit. He'd tried to be as gentle with the question as possible, but damn had he failed. Miserably.

Black had told him to avoid mentioning family around you when he'd first dropped the news about you staying with them. Did that mean he'd already known about this? Did he know what you'd been through? How you'd lost them? Mutt had been under the impression that you and Blackberry rarely ever spoke outside of passing greetings, but then again, he'd been wrong before.

He hesitated and shot a look of uncertainty to Red, who only returned it with a look of his own. Neither really had no clue on how to comfort anybody, really, but... fuck.

A gentle red glow radiated from your chest in that moment.

Your soul.

"You know, my little sister, she'd.... she'd just gotten a promotion," you muttered, and the pair watched with eyes wide as your free hand moved to your chest just as your soul seemed to shiver. The tiniest of cracks skittered along the surface almost as if in a dance, and your nails dug into your skin in response, as if pleading for the small heart you couldn't even see to return to the safety of your body. "We were all gonna go out to dinner after she'd picked out her gift and celebrate, and then they.. and then they all just... heh... if I'd been just a little closer, not even two feet to the left, she... she'd probably have been... she'd have been fine."

Beside him, Red drew a sharp breath.

"Pathetic, isn't it? I couldn't even... I couldn't even keep my baby sis safe..."

Another shudder, another inaudible crack, and for a fraction of a second Mutt felt as if his own soul had been struck a blow.

 

**Lv 1 HP 5/ 5**

 

You shoulders seemed to slump almost as if in resignation as you turned about to grab the cloth you'd been eyeing earlier and made to turn away.

Red caught you by the shoulder before he could.

"M' fine..."

Red bristled at your words, clearly agitated at your obviousness. "like hell you are, kid," he retorted.

Mutt just scoffed. They understood now why it was your HP had dropped so low and refused to properly recover, and there was nothing 'fine' about it.

No doubt the loss of your family in such a way had been a bad enough blow to your soul, cracking it as it obviously had. But your soul, blazing with determination as it was, had dragged you forward regardless of those wounds. And now with the fire, the small things you must have hung desperately on to last time were now gone as well. Your soul was now driving you ever onward, yet where you'd once had something to cling to the last time you found yourself drowning in that sorrow, now you were left to tread unaided by yourself. You were trying to save yourself, trying to heal, and trying to plow through life all at the same time, and it was proving to be too much of a demand for your soul to meet.

You were literally fighting to find a will to live, and the strain of that fight was slowly killing you.

Hickory knew all too well that ache of someone you cared for dying; he'd watched the Anomaly kill his own brother, only to reset his world and repeat the cycle again and again and again. But the resets were there regardless, a glimmering hope that the hell he'd been swept into might get a little better. And in the end, even if it had been by the grace of some weird fluke he and the others had little to no understanding about, things had still turned out alright.

...

...

Shit, he could really use a strong drink right now. Or six.

He trailed behind you silently, watching as you gathered what you needed and headed to the checkout. When finally the three of you were back out in the open air, you seemed to noticeably relax. He and Red, however, exchanged looks as the wind shifted, and both seemed to sweat slightly.

The scent was weak, but it was there all the same. Looked like their little excursion was just about over.

"I guess... do you guys have any other questions?" You asked after some time, oblivious to the situation. "I promise I won't embarrass you two like that again."

They were 0/2 now, and your HP had already dropped. Hickory wasn't about to push his luck any more than he already had, and he didn't need to look at the small monster nearby to know he thought the same thing.

"nah. tell ya what darlin', we'll take a rain check on the others fer now. sound good?"

You chuckled, and they spent the remainder of their short walk to the hardware store enjoying some light banter (hell, you'd even tugged on his collar, and damn if he didn't find that just a little hot for some reason).

Red entered the dimly-lit shop first, then you, and Hickory followed closely behind. Both monsters remembered Stretch's story regarding the humans you'd encountered here last time, and they weren't about to risk a repeat of the incident. They lazied about nearby, eye lights flickering over a few other patrons, but could see nothing amiss.

And then you screamed.

They rounded the corner and were by your side in an instant. You were sitting on the ground, staring up at Sans like a deer caught in headlights, and Mutt willed down the overwhelming urge to punch the small skeleton as he turned to help you on your feet.

He'd expected Sans to pick up their scents easily enough, but did the asshole really have to follow them inside? It's not like he or Red would have just stood by if the assholes from before had made an appearance!

"'with the kid in one piece', huh?" Sans had growled, and Hickory could have almost winced. Of _course_ your little bodyguard would have Checked you the second you were in sight...

"you two got any fucking idea how long we've been lookin' for you?"

Hickory just shrugged. "hey, we were keepin' ya updated, and she's fine. aintcha baby-doll?"

"I really am." It was clear to see that Sans wasn't buying it. "I promise, Sans. I'm fine. The two were on their best behavior today."

Red and Hickory exchanged nervous glances behind your back. Dropping your HP and practically setting you up for indentured servitude under their brothers hardly seemed like something they'd have put under 'best behavior', but like hell if either were going to mention any of that at that moment.

You scurried off to fetch the rest of your items, leaving the three skeletons standing in the aisle. Sans' eye lights followed you until you disappeared from sight, then turned them to face the others.

He kept his tone level, but the magic crackling in the air was more than enough to tell them his infuriated he was. "what the hell did you two do?"

The Mutt just rose his hands up in defense. "no need to get rattled, classic. somethin' just came up that didn't agree with her is all. y/n already seems aware of it - the kid is pretty damn sharp, i'll give her that." It was clear to see that the vague answer was hardly sufficient for Sans, but the two knew he wasn't about to risk causing a scene in public.

He seemed to mull over his options for several long seconds then, shooting the pair one last dangerous look, headed up to the front to wait for you. Red and Hickory exchanged relieved looks before following after.

Were it not for the gnawing feeling in his soul as he watched Sans take you by the hand and guide you from the shop, Mutt would have thought the sight was the most hilarious thing in the world.

"the three of us are gonna have a little talk later," Sans growled when the group was safely hidden in the alley and vanished from sight with you securely wrapped in his arms. Mutt just scoffed and relaxed before cocking a brow bone at Red. The look didn't go unnoticed, and the smaller monster shoved his hands into his jacket with a grumble. His usual grin was turned down into an irritated scowl. "that asshole ain't gonna do shit," he remarked before he vanished.

Hickory merely shrugged, though a look of unease did grace his features for the briefest of moments. He'd return and fill Black in on what had happened, sure, but... he wasn't entirely fond of the idea of having to recount your tale to his brother. If he'd be able to skirt the issue, he would. Then, when all was said and done, maybe he'd head to Grillbyz and drink himself under the table until closing. Stars knew he could use a few dozen shots of something to take the stress off.

A quiet pop sounded and he too disappeared into thin air, leaving the alley empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this ya'll. D: I'll admit this was kinda rushed... chaos at work means things my schedule has gotten a bit more hectic, so my brain has been a little frazzled. >.< Writing this, simple though I figured it'd be, proved to be a bit more strenuous than I thought it'd be. 
> 
> Also, Red and Hickory are assholes, setting up our poor Reader for a bad time with their bros later.


	4. From Ashes Sprout New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lodge has a new guest, and the change that quickly follows is not something Sans had been anticipating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans' POV for chapters 6-8!

The thunderous knock on the door echoed almost eerily through the vast seaside home.

"c'mon, damnit," Sans practically hissed as he gazed up at the pitch-black windows, desperate for any sign of light to appear from within. With each second that passed, he could feel his anxiety growing. He had no idea on how long it had been since the fire had first broken out in your home, nor how long you'd been lying there before the four of them had found you, but one thing was certain; you weren't going to last much longer if you didn't get the help you needed soon.

 

**Lv 1 HP 2 / 14**

 

He felt a shiver run down his spine as he recalled the information he'd viewed in the quick glance he'd given your soul. Stars only knew how fast your HP had been dropping before they'd arrived, and how much further it would continue to drop thanks to your burns and... whatever other injuries you'd sustained. He'd smelled the scent of burned flesh over the heavy smoke, the blood and pain and fear that had practically radiated off of you, and for the love of ASGORE WHY WAS NOBODY ANSWERING THE DAMN DOOR?!

He banged desperately upon the front door once more, sparing a glance toward the direction of the garage where a familiar-looking motorcycle sat. He knew at least one of the two was home, and if it wasn't the doc than no doubt his brother would be able to fetch him in a heartbeat as well.

Somewhere on the level above he heard a door slide open and, taking a hasty step back to peer up over the overhang, Sans spotted someone leaning over the edge of the balcony railing. Their figure was shadowed by the light pouring out from the room, but without a shirt it was clear to see the individual in question was a skeleton, their spine and ribs standing out as black curves against the glaring light behind them as they breathed a string of curses.

"HEY! What the hell is wrong with you? You got any idea what time it is?!" Barked a familiar voice, their words slightly slurred from sleep. A single white eye light flickered in the left socket before...

"... Classic?"

Sans gave a strained smile in greeting. "heya G."

A brief pause and the figure suddenly vanished, only for the front door to open moments later. Before him stood a very groggy-looking G, who stared down at him in mild disbelief. Upon seeing the grave look upon Sans' face, however, G's own expression grew a good deal more serious. "What's going on? Where's the fire?"

At this, Sans blinked in surprise. "wait, how'd you know?"

"Huh? Know what?"

"it's... ahh, never mind. listen, is green in?"

With a wary look, G opened the door fully and, stepping aside, ushered the smaller skeleton into the dark home. As Sans passed over the threshold a light came on in another room just as tall figure rounded the corner. They paused as their gaze settled upon him.

"Sans?" Came Green's startled voice. "It's rare of you to pay us a visit... and at such an early hour. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"we got a bit of a problem." Came his swift reply, not wanting to waste any more time than he'd already had. "how good are ya at healing humans?"

At this, Green and G exchanged surprised looks.

...

...

You had already been placed upon a bed in one of the guest rooms when they arrived, Papyrus and Blue by your side as they attempted to stabilize you.

It wasn't going well.

 

**Lv 1 HP 2 / 12**

 

From beside him Green drew a sharp breath as he took in the scene before him. When next he spoke, however, he was his usual calm self.

"What happened?" He was already striding over to your side to look you over. He spared a moment to examine your soul before turning to your wounds. Sans watched on as his brother's counterpart placed a hand over your chest, and within moments you were bathed in a gentle green light.

"looks like 'er place caught fire sometime last night," supplied Hickory from his place in the doorway. "we found 'er layin' outside like this."

"Do you know how long she was outside?"

"no," came Stretch's quiet voice from beside you, "but it was at least an hour between when edge saw the fire and when we found her."

As if in response to his voice your soul gave a pitiful shudder as the latest crack to mar its surface expanded, and for the briefest of moments Sans almost felt his own soul give an agonizing twist within his ribcage. Green had undoubtedly noticed because he shot a side-long glance at Sans, brow furrowed in concern. The small monster only nodded in reply as he moved to Stretch's side.

"c'mon," he said quietly as he placed a hand on Stretch's back. "ain't much more we can do here 'cept give the doc some breathing room."

Slowly and hesitantly Stretch drew back, as if fearful you'd turn to dust the second he looked away. But you didn't, and as he rose to his feet and allowed Sans to usher him from the room he finally tore his gaze away from your frail figure.

Sans cast one last look at you. "give a shout if ya need anything, green. i'll be right outside."

Green only gave a brief nod in reply, his full concentration already directed upon your unconscious form before him.

 

  
❀

 

  
You were awake.

You were awake and, stars above and below, the sound of your sobs drifting through the vast lodge were heart-wrenching enough to tug painfully at his very soul.

It had been nearly two full days since you'd been brought in, and Sans knew Green had spent the better part of it just trying to keep you from teetering over the edge of death. But he'd done it - you had recovered enough for that broken little heart to retreat back into the safety of your chest and you had even managed to regain consciousness.

But it seemed that was the extent of the good news.

It had been a good thing he and Green had returned to check on you when they had because you'd appeared for all the world to be on the verge of harming yourself when they'd opened the door and stepped inside. From where he now stood he could just see you through the crack in the doorway, your voice raspy and worn and so completely unlike that crystalline sound he'd heard when he'd first spoken to you at the museum.

"It's not alright... it's not alright... it'll never be alright..." Over and over you murmured those words to yourself, like some twisted mantra between your shallow breaths. It didn't take him long to realize you had thrown yourself into a panic attack - not that he could blame you given all that you'd just gone through. You were shivering, quaking like a leaf as you sat there, curled into yourself with tears streaking your face and your head cradled gingerly in your bandaged hands. But your soul never came out, though its forlorn song still seemed to carry through the air and fill the room, flooding his skull and making his bones rattle in anger and concern and sorrow...

 

 **ACT**  
**Check**  
Lv 1 HP 2 / 6  
✱ Y/N L/N 0 ATK 0 DEF  
✱ It's hopeless.

 

He couldn't take much more. Closing the door behind him, he settled against the nearby wall to wait, though the feeble barrier between he and you did little to lessen the din of your soul.

Stretch was the first to make an appearance, drawn to the sound of your sobs. Trailing closely behind him was Blue, who appeared just as tired and troubled and pale as his brother.

"doc is looking her over now," Sans murmured before they could speak, his voice low as he addressed the pair. "she's a bit shaken up, but looks like she'll be alright."

"Y-YOU'RE SURE?" Blue's gaze never left the door - Sans could see the first traces of tears beginning to pool in his orbits as he looked uneasily at the door, clearly disturbed by your sobs just beyond. Together the three of them stood in silence as they strained to hear anything from the other side.

Gradually your crying subsided, and when the soft whispers within refused to yield any more answers Sans turned his eye lights to the brothers once more.

"do me a favor and gather the others downstairs, would ya? I'll fill you guys in on what i know when i can. i don't expect the doc'll be in there for much longer."

Stretch gave a knee-jerk nod and turned, before pausing and looking back over his shoulder. "let us know if anything happens before then." To this, Sans only gave a reassuring smile as he watched the pair descend down the staircase.

When finally the door opened he turned to see a weary-looking Green step out from the room. Beyond him, Sans just managed to catch the briefest glimpse of you before the door was closed once more. You were lying upon the single bed that occupied the room, already swept up into a deep sleep. No longer did he hear your soul's lamentations echoing from within that small room, nor was his own calling out to yours anymore. He found the sudden silence between the two of you both concerning and, frankly, a bit relieving.

"how is she?"

At the sight of the expression that befell Green's face he immediately regretted asking those words as he felt a shiver run through his marrow.

"Where are the others?" The taller of the two asked. Nodding for him to follow, Sans led the way to the family room on the first floor.

"'bout fuckin' time you two showed up," Came Red's voice in his usual deep timbre as the pair stepped through the double doors and into the family room. He stood next to Edge, the pair of them wearing sour looks on their faces as they stood beside the couch.

From the opposite end of the room came Mutt's lazy drawl. "so i'm guessin' the kid hasn't dusted yet, huh?" He ignored the reproachful looks shot his way by some of the others.

"HICKORY! YOU SHOULDN'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!" Papyrus snapped from his place on the couch as he wrung his gloved hands nervously. His eye lights flitted between Sans and Green with worry. Beside him Blue seemed as equally fearful, if not more so.

"Y-Y/N IS GOING TO BE OKAY, RIGHT?" he asked. Stretch patted his brother on the shoulder in silent reassurance, though his own expression seemed strained. Sans knew most of the skeletons present could hardly even call themselves acquaintances of yours, but Blue and Stretch? You'd known the pair for a fair deal longer, and it was clear to see how deeply they cared for you from the way their attention was now fixated upon Green.

"She will be fine," Green stated calmly as Sans fell into a vacant armchair with a heavy sigh.

"She is stable at the moment and is currently resting upstairs," he continued. "The smaller lacerations and damage caused to the throat and lungs were healed easily enough, but..." Green paused, and every skeleton within the room tensed, "her burns are not responding nearly as well to the treatment as I would have liked. It will take time, but with enough sessions, I believe there will be minimal scarring."

Sans raised a brow bone at this. He himself had never been of much use when it came to using green magic, and it seemed that trait was reflected in most of the others as well. But Papyrus? He was a different story, and it was widely believed that Green was the best healer among his brother's alternate selves, so much so that he possibly outshone even the original. If even he was having trouble mending those wounds...

"They weren't accidental," Green stated flatly. The atmosphere in the room grew heavy almost instantaneously, and Sans felt a pit open in his non-existent stomach as he too sat up straight and stared at Green with renewed interest. "An injury like this... I believe the flames were from a fire that was made with every intent to kill. Attempting to overcome that intent has been making the healing process... difficult."

"YOU MEAN TO SAY SOMEONE MADE AN ATTEMPT ON THE HUMAN'S LIFE?" Edge's voice cut in as he unfolded his arms and scoffed. "WHY? IT HARDLY SEEMS WORTHY OF AN ASSASSINATION."

The words seem to hang in the air for a time before...

"i've got a good idea," Stretch murmured, and as he began to regale them with their encounter in the hardware store, Sans could feel the anger bubbling up within him once more.

As Stretch finished the smaller skeleton groaned and ran his phalanges over his skull as he allowed this new information to sink in. It wasn't your fault, as he'd suspected all this time. You weren't some clumsy human, some poor and unfortunate soul who'd had a sudden run-in with miserable luck. It was that the trouble had followed you, that you'd been unknowingly carrying a target on your back since the day you'd helped them outside of the museum, and you had almost paid the ultimate price for it.

Leave it to the humans to try and kill their own over something as petty as who someone chose to befriend. It was in moments like these that he found a part of himself wondering why they'd ever bothered trying to make it to the surface in the first place.

"Moving on, " Green continued, "It would seem her overall HoPe has dropped significantly since she was brought in. It was good that she was retrieved when she had been - any later, and I fear we'd be having a very different conversation right now."

The words came as little surprise to Sans - he been one of the three that had volunteered to come with Stretch search for you after all, and he had seen first-hand how quickly your HP had been dropping since your near-lifeless body had been found half-hidden amidst the trees...

"For now, all we can do is we can do is wait and allow her some sleep. When she wakes, it may be in her best interest to have a light meal - preferably laced with additional magic." At these words, Papyrus practically leaped to his feet and as Sans watched his brother's smile brighten and his eye lights blaze with determination as he accepted the task, he couldn't help but feel his grin widen in turn.

Yeah. His brother was the coolest.

As the others returned to their usual routines Sans rose to his feet and, padding over to a very exhausted-looking green, extended a hand.

"need a lift back?"

Shooting him a weary smile the taller monster nodded and accepted the offer gratefully. Together the pair stood still as their surroundings gave way to a void of black, only for the familiar sight of Green's front gate to appear mere seconds later.

"Well, I believe that has been enough excitement to last for some time," Green said with a sigh, allowing his shoulders to slump forward slightly in a rare display of fatigue.

"heh... you ain't kidding. look, thanks again for all your help with the kid. we both know she'd be a lot worse off if ya hadn't helped when you did."

Green merely nodded as the pair headed up the front steps. "At this point, her wounds should no longer pose a threat to her well-being. However..." Pausing mid-stride Green looked down at the shorter monster, his expression grave. "It would be wise to keep a close eye on her, regardless. There are some wounds even magic can't heal - if she continues the way she is at the moment..." His voice trailed off, but Sans had received the morbid message loud and clear.

"yeah. guess it doesn't matter if her HoPe is topped off if her base still hits zero, huh?"

To this Green only gave a nod and bow. "My thanks for the return trip. I'll have G drop me off tomorrow morning to check in on the young miss."

"thanks big guy. i appreciate it... we all do." With a pop, Sans vanished.

...

...

Over the course of the next two days he'd missed you during your conscious hours, having spent the better part of the time you slept attempting to get into contact with anyone you might have known.

It seemed you carried almost no footprint in the human's side of the world.

If you had any family in the area, he hadn't been able to trace them. Even the land upon which you'd been living had been listed under someone else's name, and it was only after running into several dead-ends that he'd finally managed to get into contact with someone who actually knew you.

"S-she's alrigh' then?" Croaked the weary voice at the other end of the line. Sans hadn't expected your landlord to have been a former co-worker of yours, much less the same gentleman that had been standing beside you in the exhibit that fateful day over a month ago.

"yeah," Sans said reassuringly. "a bit banged up, but we've got the best doc we know treatin' her at the moment - he says she outta make a full recovery." He'd expected an interrogation, a slew of questions about why you hadn't been taken to a human hospital, why it was that it had taken nearly three days for anyone to be notified that you'd been in their care, but they never came. Instead, he could only hear the old man on the other end choke back a sob of relief.

"T-Thank ye', Mr....?"

"sans. errr... sans serif."

"Thank ye' Mr. Serif, fer lookin' after her..."

Sans shifted uncomfortably. He'd hardly call anything he'd done looking out for you - that sort of thanks would have been better directed toward Green, or even Paps or Stretch and Blue.

"y-yeah. no prob. hey, uhhh... buddy, listen... about the cause of that fire. we think we've got a bit of information you guys might find useful, but... i need ya to do me a favor..."

 

  
❀

 

  
Laughter drifted lazily out from the room at the end of the long hallway that morning as he and Green made their way up to the door. Amidst the chorus of voices he was able to pick out your soft giggles, as crisp clear and pure a sound as he'd ever heard.

"Your brother's company has had a very positive effect on her," Green said quietly from his place beside Sans, shooting the smaller skeleton a sidelong glance through his single open socket. To this Sans gave a simple shrug, though the perpetual grin upon his face did widen slightly.

"that's my bro for ya." Sans hung back in the hallway as Green knocked lightly on the doorframe, only stepping forward to peer into the room when you spoke.

"Green! Good morning," came your bright greeting.

"Good morning, Miss Y/N."

You were sitting cross-legged at the head of the bed, comfortably sandwiched between Stretch and Blue while Papyrus sat in the middle to face you, the small puzzle he'd been showing you only moments earlier still clutched gingerly in his hands. When Sans saw your gaze shift from Green to him, he couldn't help but crack a warm grin as he waved lazily with one hand.

Now devoid of a patch he could see both of your eyes clearly for the first time; your right seemed to shimmer brilliantly as if housing all the stars in the cosmos within, while the other was a delicate silvery blue that peered up at him, vibrant yet unseeing. Both seemed to brighten as your surprise gave way to a joyful smile.

Beside you Stretch was already placing a hand lightly upon your shoulder. "you remember sans, right doll?"

You nod eagerly, your gaze never leaving his own. "Of course I do," you said with a laugh that seemed to light up the room. "Hey, punny guy. Long time no see." You shot him a playful wink with your blind eye and Sans felt his smile widen despite himself as he settled against the door frame.

"hey kiddo. how are ya holding up?"

"Well enough, all things considered," you replied as Green took your bandaged hands into his own to begin your treatment. "Although if I may be completely honest, I'm more than ready to wrap this mess up."

"NOOOOOO..." Lamented a distraught-looking Blue as he and Papyrus buried their heads in their hands. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU TWO HAVE DONE TO HER!! Y-YOU'VE CORRUPTED HER WITH YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS!"

"Aww... please don't be like that sugar-skull," you said sweetly as you nudged the small skeleton by your side affectionately. "It wasn't even a little humerus? Okay, okay! I'll stop!"

He was content to stay where he was as he listened to your banter with the others over the course of your treatment. From your knack for riddles and puzzle-solving, amusing childhood tales and knowledge of baking that had both Blue and Papyrus visibly eager to sweep you off to the kitchen downstairs to teach them a thing or six, it was clear to Sans how exactly you'd come to be such quick friends his brother over the past few days.

And, more still was the way in which you dealt with everything, which he began to see over the course of the next several days.

Despite everything you'd been through you still seemed willing to try and maintain a positive outlook, always responding to everything with a kind and occasionally even comical approach. The threat to your HoPe was still there, certainly - after all no one was perfect and, try though you might, even you weren't completely free from occasionally falling victim to the occasional bout of hopelessness and despair. He, as well as Stretch and even Papyrus, had quickly learned what signs to look for; that far-away look that sometimes came to your eyes or the way your participation in a conversation would slowly begin to taper off, how you'd begin to fidget or hum softly to yourself in an attempt to direct your thoughts on something else instead.

Hell, he'd even go so far as to say he could hear your soul struggling at the worst of times, that peculiar tune it sang taking on a mournful note as it drifted solemnly through the air. He still wasn't entirely sure what exactly that melody was, nor why he was able to hear it - why he was able to feel it - with such perfect clarity at times, but...

Beautiful though it was even in your sorrow, he knew that it was never meant to be played in sadness.

 

  
❀

 

  
They weren't shouts per se, but the raised voices that carried down the hall the moment Sans had stepped out onto the second-floor landing that morning were quite the change from the usual peace and quiet that blanketed the large home at this hour.

They were coming from the guest room. Had something happened?

He'd told Papyrus to inform you of Green's late arrival today - another emergency had called for the doctor's attention and, now that your wounds were no longer critical, you could afford to wait a few hours before your treatment began. He could only imagine how elated you would be at this news, since you'd made it no secret how guilt-ridden you felt at sleeping a vast majority of your days away here thanks to the green magic your body was subjected to.

His brother's voice was the first to be picked up as he drew near the door.

"MISS Y/N, PLEASE TRY TO UNDERSTAND-"

"Papy, please don't make me have to beg for something like this." You sounded outright desperate.

"i dunno kid," came Stretch, clearly unconvinced about something. "You'd be taking a risk here, ya know that?"

Stepping into the room Sans' gaze flickered over the three of you with interest. "the hell is all this ruckus about?"

"Sans!" Your face lit up the moment your good eye fell upon him and before he knew what was happening you'd scurried over to quickly put him between yourself and the two taller skeletons. "Sans, please talk some sense into these two!"

He blinked, clearly confused. "whats goin' on?"

"The kid's been asking to take a bath," Stretch supplied. "ain't much of a problem, but.."

"BUT SHE WON'T LET US HELP!!" Papyrus finished, clearly exasperated. Sans nearly choked and Stretch's face lit up like an amber-colored Christmas light, while you gave a long groan. Had your hands been in better condition Sans was fairly sure you'd have face-palmed.

"Papy, dearie, I'm fully capable of doing that myself."

"YES, I KNOW YOU ARE, BUT... BUT WHAT ABOUT YOUR..." He didn't finish, but he didn't need to; everyone present knew he was merely concerned about your HoPe. Quite frankly, Sans was a bit too. Sure, he knew full well how attentive you were to your own thoughts, but it could only take one slip-up for things to take a dire turn.

You, however, were having none of it.

"Papy, please, I. Need. To. Clean. Up! Humans get sick from this kinda thing! If this keeps up, Stars know I'll start running the risk of infection or something!" That clearly seemed to give the two pause. Sans felt your grip on his sleeve tighten as you peered over his shoulder pleadingly. "I know you guys are worried about my wellbeing and I appreciate it, I really do, but at this rate it's going to be unhealthy. I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself for, what? An hour, tops? I do that every morning, and-"

"okay okay! calm down there kid!" Sans finally interjected as he turned around to take you gingerly by the shoulders. You tore your gaze from the two to look at him uncertainly. "we'll getcha washed up, alright? paps, ya mind gettin' her a change of clothes?" He was already guiding you back to the edge of the bed to take a seat, acutely aware of the steely glare Stretch was shooting him now.

"Umm! If I may... do you have any plastic bags, too?"

The three of them paused to stare at you in confusion.

"To wrap around the bandages," you exclaimed as you held your arms up, "waterproof them and whatnot."

Looking back at Papyrus, he saw his brother's gaze brighten slightly at the idea. "OOH!! THAT'S A FANTASTIC IDEA MISS Y/N! I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" The sigh of relief you'd attempted to suppress as you slumped back upon the bed did not go unnoticed.

"You sure about this, kid?" Came Stretch's voice as he eyed you uncertainly. You turned your gaze back to him, eyes narrowed with irritation.

"Stretch, for crying out loud.. It's just a simple shower. It's not like I'm going to hold myself under until the bubbles stop."

Sans' felt an easygoing chuckle reverberate in his ribs despite himself as he moved to place a hand on your shoulder. "relax big guy. the kid'll be fine. wont'cha?" You merely nodded in earnest. "see? nothing to worry about."

It was clear to see Stretch wasn't fully convinced, but after several long seconds and a look of warning shot his way by Sans, he decided not to press the issue. "fine then," he eventually grumbled, stuffing the hands into his pockets as the lollipop between his teeth shifted from one side to the other. "i'll be downstairs. just give a holler if you need anything, alright doll?"

"I will. And Stretch? Thank you."

You were practically skipping down the halls as Sans led you upstairs to the master bathroom, where he was fairly sure a bath in the large tub would be a lot easier on you physically than standing in the shower would be.

"you sure you'll be alright kid?" He asked as the two of you drew level with the door.

You gave an exaggerated groan. "Yeeees. I promise. I pinky promise. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if my HP skyrocketed after this!!"

He only just managed to stifle the chuckle. "alright. you know the deal - just shout if ya need anything." You nodded before hastily retreating into the bathroom, clearly intent on putting some distance between yourself and he, on the off chance he suddenly changed his mind. With little reason to remain there until you'd finished, he turned and padded off toward the staircase.

Entering the living room a few minutes later he'd found his usual napping place on the couch now preoccupied by Stretch.

"ya seem real fond of that kid," Sans said conversationally as he made a bee-line for the armchair and fell into the comfy seat with a floof.

"could say the same thing about you, classic. you've been swinging by to see her a lot more often as of late."

He gave a lazy shrug in response. "what can i say. what happened to her is several levels of fucked up. can't blame me for wanting ta make sure she doesn't dust herself after all that." The dark look shot his way didn't go unnoticed, but at this point it was practically expected. As much of a conscious effort as Sans made to check on you when he could, his actions where nothing when compared to Stretch. The guy was practically glued to your hip every moment you were awake.

Hell, he'd have found it almost funny, were it not for the fact that something about seeing the tall skeleton hanging on and around you all the time didn't irritate him for some odd reason.

"if that's the case," Stretch grumbled, "then maybe somebody outta be up there keeping an eye on her."

The words hardly came as a surprise to him, but Sans couldn't repress the mischievous smirk that played its way across his face regardless.

"huh... ya think? didn't have ya pegged for that kinda guy, carrot," He all but chuckled.

"t-that's not what... i-i mean, she's just-" Sans settled back in his seat, clearly entertained as he watched Stretch flounder for the words that wouldn't come. If the honey-colored blush that had engulfed his face didn't give the skeleton away then nothing did.

"i know, but the point still stands. the kid needs at least a little breathing room," He watched as Stretch gave a huff but said nothing. "what are you gonna do when she's back out there on her own? ya can't keep an eye on her all the time."

You were an adult by now and - if those gaping cracks upon your soul said anything about you at all - you were a natural-born fighter, capable of rising and overcoming any challenge as only the brightest bearers of a determined soul could. You didn't seem the sort that would allow yourself to be kept down for very long, and it wasn't as though you'd have to face the world on your own anyway - not if your family and friends had any say in things.

With that thought still lingering on his mind Sans rose to his feet some time later with a yawn. "anyways, the kid is probably out by now, so guess i'd better get back. unless, ya know," he shot Stretch an innocent look, though his words were anything but, "you'd rather take her back to the guest room?"

"whatever, classic." Closing his book with a slam Stretch rose to his feet and practically stormed past the shorter skeleton, the fine amber hue appearing once more upon his cheekbones. "if she needs anything, i'll be in the kitchen."

Was he going to attempt to hide the shit-eating grin that crossed his face as he watched his counterpart storm off? Perhaps. Did he regret taunting him like that?

Hell no. That was more than worth it.

With a pop he vanished back upstairs, settling down against the wall once more just as the door opened.

Your overall HP didn't increase, but you certainly looked a great deal happier as you stepped out of the bathroom nearly an hour later. Without the heavy smell of ash and smoke cloying up the air around you he could pick up your natural scent a lot easier; sweet flowers and crisp mountain air, a hint of vanilla, and something fruity and artificial he imagined was probably that bottle of shampoo Red had given him as a joke a few months back.

You were eyeing him curiously, a smile tugging at the corners of your lips. "Don't tell me you waited out here all this time."

"wet can i say?" He looked at you with obvious amusement. "i wasn't shore you'd be able to fin your way back by yourself."

"Water you talking aboat? Me, get lost? Now THAT'S some dry humor."

He was unable to repress the chuckle that reverberated within his ribs as he took your hand, a sound that quickly elicited from you a victorious smile. With a sense of humor that seemed to run practically parallel to his own Sans was starting to see why it was Stretch enjoyed your company so much.

Upon arriving back in the guest room you settled down in a patch of sunlight by the window to enjoy a puzzle Blue had gifted you the other day while he took a seat upon your bed, content to simply watch and observe.

Though still a long way from being fully recovered he was pleased to see how much dexterity you'd regained over the last day or so. Where you had been unable to so much as bend your fingers without agony only a few days ago, now you could gingerly shuffle through the box and with a bit of effort pick up the small pieces within. In another two or three weeks you'd likely have enough mobility back that you'd no longer be forced to remain cooped up in this tiny room as you were and could start getting back on your feet once more.

It was a bittersweet feeling, he'd had to admit. Though only a week or so since you'd been brought in it was clear to see that many of the others had already grown used to your presence - even the Fells were slightly less critical of you than they had been that first evening, although that may have been a direct result of Edge's unintended mishap days earlier rather than any formal attachment to you.

"ya seem real fond of that kid."

"could say the same thing about you, classic."

Maybe there had been some hint of truth in Stretch's words. Sure, he wouldn't go as far as to say he was fond of you, but... he could tolerate your presence a lot easier than he could most other humans.

"Hey, Sans?"

"hmmm?" His drowsiness must have been apparent because the sound of your soft laughter floated through the air of the small room. He could feel a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth at the sound.

"Thanks again. For everything. I really mean it. I'm not sure how I'll pay you and the others back for all the kindness you've shown me, but I promise you, I will."

He made no movement, nor did he say anything in reply. As he cracked open an eye socket to peer at you, however, he felt his smile falter.

Why did you feel you owed everyone for every little thing they did for you? Why was it you were so adamant about keeping a tally on every favor done for you, about keeping the scoreboard even, despite everyone around you insisting you didn't have to? Whether it was a desire for independence or just a stubborn sense of pride you harbored that made it difficult for you to accept the charity of others, he didn't know, but the fact that you clearly seemed off-put at being on the receiving end of any altruistic act was something that gnawed at him.

It's not like you were unworthy of receiving help. If anything, you seemed the sort ready to give your all to others without ever requesting a thing in return. So why couldn't you recognize their wish to help you, their desire to just see you return to being a happy and healthy human?

"...what're ya gonna do when green gives ya a clean bill o' health?" He asked after a time.

"Dunno, if I'm completely honest. Stretch said Muffet's ensured him I'll still have my job down at the Pastry Parlor, so I have that going for me. I figure I'd look into renting a room at the inn for a while until I can get back on my feet. It'd beat having to hole up in a motel in the Springs, though I guess I can do that too if push comes to shove. The walk will be a bitch though."

At this, Sans raised a brow bone and sat up straight, eye lights locked on to you. Like hell he'd see you holed up in some ramshackle motel in that human town - it would only be a matter of time before your presence was noticed by whomever it was that had set your house ablaze before, and he doubted you'd be so lucky a second time around.

"your folks ain't able to take ya in? siblings?"

Moving to place a puzzle piece down, your hand hesitated for a fraction of a second and he could almost see that spark in your eyes extinguish.

You merely shook your head.

"no extended family?" he pressed. "friends?"

You just laughed, the sound ringing out hollow and bitter. "Sans, that cabin? That _was_ the help of a friend. And what did I do? Accidentally burned the place to the ground."

It was all he could do not to wince at these words. Once he'd been reassured that Mark would indeed play along with his 'favor' to keep you in the dark regarding the Arson he'd made sure to inform the others to keep quiet about it as well. It wouldn't do well for your HP to know someone had effectively tried to roast you, but.... having you blame yourself for the fire wasn't a much better alternative, he had to admit.

"And then the only other friend I had at the time? She hired me on when I found myself jobless and thought there was nothing here for me. And just when I had made more friends, what happens? They end up bringing my ass back from the brink of death and now their roommates are nursing me back to health out of the goodness of their own hearts." You paused, and he could see the look of disappointment and frustration on your features. When next you spoke, your words were barely a murmur. "So... do you really think I have any right to ask anything of anyone else? 'Cuz I really don't think so."

Silence fell between the two of you once more, and as he observed you through the corner of your eye he began to take note of an odd change in your behavior.

You were fidgeting now, and soon the softest of melodies was being hummed as you fought to distract yourself from whatever thoughts were filling your mind, your gaze still fixated on the puzzle pieces spread out before you without truly seeing them. He saw it now, your internal battle to protect what little HoPe you had left, and a realization hit him.

Family.

You'd been perfectly fine before he'd mentioned family.

It had never seriously occurred to him that you just might not have anyone left, but it could have certainly explained why he'd had such a difficult time tracking any of your contacts down following the fire. While Mark had assured him that he'd notify everyone else who might have needed to know, he'd never directly specified your parents.

If he was right in his assumptions, if you really didn't have any family left, then you really would be all on your own when you finally left.

And just how long could you make it on your own before you'd exhausted yourself running from whatever those thoughts of yours were? How long would you be able to fight before your Determination ran out and you gave into despair and someone found you lying somewhere, that precious little red soul of yours having shattered as you fell down?

...

...

"well then, i guess that settles it." Rising to his feet his gaze was fixed upon you once more.

"What settles what?" You were looking up at him now, head tilted to the side and eyes practically glimmering in curiosity, and despite his best efforts he couldn't fight back the blush he felt creep up along his cheekbones. Stars, was he really doing this? And right after that conversation he'd had with Stretch downstairs? What had happened to giving you some breathing room?

Well... you could still have plenty of breathing room, he reasoned. And at least while you lived here they'd be able to keep a better eye on your health and general wellbeing, at least until you were stable enough - mentally, physically and financially - to be out on your own again.

"what'dya say to staying here for a bit, then?"

You nearly flinched as you stared at him with wide eyes. "You mean...? Wait, Sans, I-"

"you said you were lookin' for a way to pay us back, right?" He cut in. "then tell ya what, once green gives ya the go-ahead, you'll just help around the house. i mean, shit... with eight guys, it's not like this place ain't in dire need of a feminine touch anyway." he chuckled nervously as he felt his blush deepen. "and anybody hired on by muffet has gotta be one helluva scene in the kitchen. you do all that and we're square. sound like a plan?"

"I-I..." You hesitated, and he could see you turning the offer over in your head. He knew he'd made it sound too good to be true, and perhaps it was - after all, he knew throwing this kind of offer up onto the table after having spent almost no time mulling over the finer points of it was bound to result in a few kinks, but he doubted said kinks would be anything so serious as to jeopardize the offer as a whole. Worst he had to worry about was the Fells trying to pull some stunt when he wasn't looking.

"...Why?"

"paps seems ta like ya," he said simply, shooting you an easy-going smile. "same with stretch an' blue. ya really don't seem like all that bad of a human, all things considered." And he meant it. You had quickly become pals with his brother, you laughed at his jokes no matter how lame they were, you made it a point to be honest with yourself and those around you and your integrity was something he would have openly admitted he admired.

And yet...

And yet he'd dealt with humans in the past, and he knew... no matter how genuinely kind and sincere they'd appeared, there was always some sliver of dark that lived on in them.

And this time around if a human went rogue, he'd stand to lose a lot more...

"...but lemme make one thing clear." Taking a step forward he leaned over you, his usually lazy grin twisting into something far more sinister as his eye lights went out. He felt ashamed to admit he'd been pleased to see the brief look of terror that flickered in your eyes, to watch as you drew away from him in fear. "ya do anythin', and I mean anythin' that might threaten my family, and you're gonna be in for a **b a d t i m e**. we clear?"

... He hadn't expected the terror on your face to slowly give way to a look of understanding, or the sorrowful smile that suddenly crept across your lips as you nodded, and for a fraction of a second, he felt an odd pang in his own soul that nearly made him flinch. When next you spoke, it was in a tone so kind and understanding that he'd honestly felt the slightest bit of guilt in the threat.

"Of course, Sans," you replied with a firm nod. "I'd never do anything to hurt them. I promise."

He visibly relaxed at your words, and soon the familiar lazy bum you knew was looking down at you once more. "good ta know. so, what do ya say? we got a deal?"

Slowly you rose to your feet and faced him fully as you extended your hand in a handshake. The light of the window behind you seemed to radiate behind you as if it were a halo, and he found his blush creeping back as he accepted your hand carefully.

"We have a deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAY! This poor work finally has an update! ::rolls around happily::
> 
> As many POV chapters as I have in the works, I'm glad I finally finished this one. xD It should have been completed ages agoooo...  
> His perspective on chapters 9 and 10 will be up within the next few days as well! Please look forward to it! 
> 
> Many thanks to [Rainbowmandms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowmandms) who beta-read the chapter and [FlamingoBlubber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingoBlubber/) whose editorial skills are without equal! <3
> 
>  
> 
> As always, If you have any questions or comments, would like to make a request, have some fanart you'd like to share, or just wanna say hi, please feel free to swing by my tumblr page! I love connecting with you guys! ♡
> 
>  
> 
> <https://nascentcreations.tumblr.com>


	5. Of Horribly Long Rescues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans tries to play hero.  
> It looks a lot easier in the movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans' POV for chapters 9-10!

A part of him wondered if three skulls really were any better than one.

They were his alternate selves, sure, and while their backgrounds and lifestyles did indeed lend each a kind of perspective that was unique unto themselves, it was moments like these that reminded Sans such things only made so much of a difference in their thought processes.

"have ya tried unpluggin' it an' pluggin' it back in again?" Yawned Hickory from his seat against the far wall, face half hidden beneath a notebook as he sat reclined in his chair.

Yup, and here it was; the dumbest thing Sans would probably hear all day.

"i'm pretty sure we tried that already," he all but snapped before turning his attention to Stretch, who was busying himself with the tangle of wires spilling forth from the back panel of the massive machine he sat before. Sans spent a brief moment shuffling through the notes in his lap before looking back up again uncertainly. "ya think could be a problem with the magnetic field?"

"hell if i know. red's the one with the ph.d in engineering, not me. i thought he replaced the coil in the solenoid last week." With an exasperated sigh Stretch rose to his feet, grumbling a string of obscenities under his breath.

"where is that oaf, anyway?"

"i think i heard edge barkin' at 'im to lend y/n a hand in the loft earlier," came Mutt's reply. Lazily creaking open a socket he peered almost sleepily at the two. "betcha our little sweetheart's probably fendin' him off with a stick right 'bout now."

"probably threw him over the balcony is more like it," Stretched scoffed.

Hickory cast aside his notebook and with an almighty stretch hauled himself to his feet. "well, we ain't gonna be gettin' anywhere without 'im around. dunno 'bout you two, but i've had enough warrin' with this piece o' junk fer one day. might as well SPARE the kid and see what's fer lunch."

Stretch and Sans exchanged looks before the former shrugged and hauled himself to his feet, Sans following suit after a moment. Maybe a good meal would help get the creative juices flowing, and they could finally get somewhere on their gods-forsaken project.

   
❀

   
A pair of footsteps could be heard hurrying down the staircase in the other room as the trio passed from the family room into the kitchen - likely Papyrus and Blue off to recreate whatever puzzle blueprints the pair had thought up. Seconds later, however, a gravelly voice effectively rendered that suspicion null and void.

"dibs on pickin' the bathin' suit!"

Okay, nope. That was not Paps or Blue.

Just ahead of them, Mutt had already come to a halt in the entryway to the living room to ask the question that was already teetering on the tip of Sans' metaphorical lips; "whats this i hear about a bathing suit?"

Peering around him Sans' eye lights immediately focused in on you, looking thoroughly flustered as Red practically leered behind you. As your good eye trained on Sans and Stretch your embarrassment quickly turned to something closely resembling guilt.

Now, usually at this point Sans would just shrug it off and go about his business. It really wasn't any of his concern what you chose to wear, after all, but the very idea of you in something as revealing as a bathing suit (while admittedly a somewhat appealing thought) in front of Red - or any one of the other guys, really - was not something that settled well with him.

It didn't help that his fell counterpart had that usual perverted grin slapped across his face as he stood just behind you.

"I was just heading into town to pick up a few things," you mumbled as you tore your gaze away. It was clear to see you were expecting a poor reaction to these words, and despite his better judgment Sans couldn't help but rise to meet those expectations.

"'town'?" He repeated with a raised brow bone before he could stop himself. "as in, ebott springs?"

You nodded. "Its just a quick jaunt to the hardware store, craft shop and thrift store. I should be back before dark," you added hastily, obviously sensing their discontent at the idea. He and Stretch exchanged brief glances, knowing at once what the other was thinking.

Rarely did they mind your jaunts into New Town, but the Springs was a different story altogether. Knowing there was always the possibility of you having a chance encounter with whoever had attempted to burn you alive sat well with neither himself nor Stretch. Was it controlling of him to limit your freedom like that? Maybe. Hells, he still wasn't entirely sure why he was so overly invested in your well-being in the first place, if he was completely honest with himself. But the thought that your next run-in with those thugs may very well result in you possibly being murdered then and there was more than enough to override his better judgment.

He knew you would resent him for it, but it was a small price to pay in knowing you weren't going to get yourself killed when his back was turned.

Thankfully Stretch's next words beat him to the punch. At least he'd be the one to incur your wrath this time around.

"no."

Sans only barely suppressed a wince at the hurt that flashed across your face at that one simple word. "...no?" You repeated slowly. Hurt slowly gave way to irritation. "Excuse me?"

"i said no, doll."

Sans only grimaced, knowing full well the train-wreck Stretch was about to cause. You scoffed, barely able to believe what you were hearing. "What the hell is this? Do you think I'm some sort of kid, Stretch? Seriously?!"

Before the conversation could escalate into a full-blown argument Red stepped up and, taking your hand, shot Stretch the biggest shit-eating grin he could muster. If he'd been hoping to get a rise out of Stretch it worked - the taller skeleton looked livid, though if you noticed it, you hid it well. "ain't no need to get rattled, ashtray," Red drawled, "i'm goin' with the kid - she'll be fine."

Sans could have almost laughed. Like hell he was letting you go anywhere with him. Before he could say this aloud, however, a quiet chuckle came from Hickory as he strolled casually over to your side. "well, shit. if taggin' along means i get to see ya in a bikini then count me in," he practically purred as he slung an arm around you.

For the briefest of moments, Sans hesitated. He didn't exactly trust either of them, granted, but having two of them looking over you was still better than leaving you by yourself with just one.... right?

Heh. No way. That'd be an incident just waiting to happen.

He made to step forward, but by then it was already too late. Sans could only watch as, with a tug, Hickory locked you against his chest (for some reason he felt his marrow boil at the sight), and shot the two a cocky grin.

"we'll be back soon-"

"-with the kid in one piece!"

Eye lights widening, Sans made to reach out for you. "y/n! get awa-"

Your gaze locked with his own, confusion and uncertainty upon your face, and then...

Gone.

Two almost inaudible pops sounded, and the space before he and Stretch was now empty.

"those two must have a death wish," Stretch growled, the barely-suppressed rage in his tone betraying otherwise his calm exterior. Sans ignored him, his own mind racing now as he attempted to keep a level head through the anger he too felt bubbling up inside of him.

Those two idiots were bound to mess something up, and that something could very well prove fatal to you if it was bad enough. Didn't those two understand that?!

"she said where she'd be going, right?"

Stretch turned and nodded. "i'll get the hardware store. if those assholes are there again..." He didn't finish his sentence before he too disappeared, but he didn't need to.

Taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm his metaphorical heart, Sans vanished.

  
❀

   
Wherever the hell those two had taken you, it wasn't to any of the three locations you'd listed earlier.

They had both done a quick comb-over of each place but he'd neither seen you nor caught the faintest traces of any familiar scents. Damnit, why had it never occurred to him to get you a phone before all of this?!

He and Stretch had met back up briefly at the lodge to formulate a game plan (their obvious anger and curses about the two with you now eventually catching the attention of Edge and Black, both of whom they completely ignored). Admittedly it was less a game plan and more a bad version of hide-and-seek, with Stretch agreeing to stay at the lodge in case the three of you returned whilst Sans once again returned to the Springs in hopes of somehow miraculously stumbling across your motley crew.

Which is how he found himself here now, a string of silent curses leaving him as he shifted from his spot on a bench across the street from the craft store.

He'd been there for nearly an hour, eye lights locked on the registers through the windows just in case the two had been crazy enough to shortcut right into the establishment. Of all the run-down buildings in town this was the only hobby shop for miles around - even if you'd decided to go elsewhere for... whatever you'd needed from the hardware store (or if you chose to forgo it entirely), Sans got a distinct impression that you would still pay this location a visit.

He could shortcut between here and the hardware store as many times as he needed until he found you or until Stretch gave him an all clear which, admittedly, he was beginning to think would be the likeliest outcome as time dragged on.

So when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket he'd hastily retrieved it, fully expecting it to be a message from his pot-smoking compatriot.

**red** :: ya really know how to pick em. gotta say, im proud of ya classic.

The name displayed before the message had Sans seeing red alright...

**xxxx-xxxxxxx** :: where the hell are you?!

**red** :: calm tf down. kitten's just fine.

**red** :: [VIEW ATTATCHMENT]

Grumbling under his breath Sans reluctantly opened the attachment, only to feel his skull heat up instantaneously as a vibrant blue hue settled across his face.

You were standing before a dressing room of some sort, clearly in an establishment far more high-end than anything Ebbot Springs had to offer, which suggested the pair had taken you in to the city instead. No longer were you wearing the baggy tank-top and too-large shorts he'd last seen you in but a black tiered off-the-shoulder top and very short shorts. It was clear from your expression that you were completely unaware the photo was taken - you appeared to be in mid-turn as you looked down at yourself, the picture having caught you at a perfect angle.

He may have stared at the image only slightly longer than he would have openly admitted before backing out.

**xxxx-xxxxxxx** :: bring the kid back. now.

**red** :: what? she's having fun! besides her ass looks great in those shorts. ;) shame ya ain't here. don't worry. i'll keep ya updated.

**xxxx-xxxxxxx** :: that ain't a request, red.

**red** :: [VIEW ATTATCHMENT]

Sans had to admit he hesitated for a moment as his phalange hovered over the option to download the latest message. You'd no doubt be furious if you ever learned Red had been extorting you like this.

But at least Red was keeping him informed on your well-being. Granted Sans couldn't exactly read your HP from a picture, but he knew the face you wore during your worse times well enough now to know when you were at risk. He could at least call and try to dissuade them if he began to suspect you might be heading down a bad path. Besides, you were bold enough to take a stand against those two if they ever attempted to coerce you into doing anything you were uncomfortable with. Hell, Sans had already seen you run circles around those two on several occasions previously, much to his immense amusement.

With those thoughts reassuring him he opened the next attachment.

A long, sweeping maroon dress flowed out around you as you spun about, its intricate straps both elegant yet flirty. The bright laugh you appeared to be giving elicited a small smile of his own.

Huh. That was a lot more... tame of an outfit than he'd expected to see. Maybe you'd already told them off for trying to slip you into something more risqué. He almost chuckled at the thought.

**red** :: [VIEW ATTATCHMENT]

Okay, maybe he'd jumped the gun on that last assumption - the next image showed you in a far shorter, white lace dress, the sandals and sun hat accompanying it looking like the perfect summer outfit for you. Your cheeks were tinged a soft pink as you stared shyly at someone out of sight of the camera's view.

Over the next half hour, Sans had relaxed substantially, content to check in on the messages that were arriving every few minutes. You never appeared to be in any manner of distress, although he did feel a twinge of irritation toward the fells once or twice when he received an image in which you appeared slightly uncomfortable in - usually one of the more revealing outfits you seemed to have been thrown into.

One, in particular, had almost been bad enough to send his soul quivering in his chest in the most peculiar way.

**red** :: you're gonna love this one (;  
[VIEW ATTATCHMENT]

Those five words by themselves had been enough to put him on alert when he'd thumbed open the accompanying attachment.

... And suddenly Sans was very glad skeletons couldn't get nosebleeds.

He was met with a very clear shot of your ass, barely concealed by the short ruffled skirt you were sporting. As if that hadn't been bad enough, the thigh-high stockings, with ornate skull-motif concealed within the lace trimming, was practically enough to make his magic swell. The whole ensemble had been made even more provocative thanks to the innocent and timid expression you wore.

He sputtered and hastily closed the image as the entirety of his skull was swallowed by a brilliant royal blue flush.

... Okay, maybe one more peek.

...

... Yeah, that was enough of that. He quickly deleted the text and its accompanying image as if he were attempting to burn all incriminating evidence connecting him to a crime.

Damn that edgier counterpart of his and their shared kinks...

**xxxx-xxxxxxx** :: that's enough. i want that kid home n o w.

**red** :: sorry, no can do sansy.

**xxxx-xxxxxxx** :: you really wanna get dusted don't ya.

**red** :: wouldnt that be a form of suicide?

**xxxx-xxxxxxx** :: wanna find out?

No further replies were sent, a fact that Sans found to be both a blessing and a curse. Ten minutes turned to twenty, twenty became thirty, and when it became clear to him that Red no longer held any interest in taunting him Sans found himself growing anxious once again. How much longer were they going to take? He cast yet another uncertain glance at the craft store across the street before rising to his feet with a groan.

Welp, might as well see if the three of you had headed to the hardware store next.

...

...

You hadn't. At least, not as far as he could tell.

Sans took up residence in the shade of some trees in the park across the street, eye lights glowing almost ominously in the shadows as they stared fixedly upon the doors of the business in question for several long minutes. When his phone gave a sudden chime the startled skeleton nearly jumped out of his metaphorical skin as he fumbled with the small device.

**carrot** :: mutt msged me. you seein these?

He was unable to suppress the groan that escaped him. First Red, now Mutt? How much damage control would Sans have to take care of when all of this was over? If you ever found out just how bad those pictures they'd sent were... well, something told Sans even your kindness would only carry so far.

**xxxx-xxxxxxx** :: ya. red sent a few. word of advice - get rid of em.

He wasn't expecting a reply, nor did he receive one. Which was probably for the better, in all honesty. He really wasn't in the mood to discuss those images further - doing so would only fuel his irritation at this point. Another hopeful glance at the door, another small wave of disappointment when he realized that which he'd been searching for still wasn't there, and he straightened himself and turned away. Back to the craft shop it was, then... stars, he wanted this day to be over with already.

... Had he left a split second earlier, he'd probably have missed the sound.

It was faint but familiar enough to catch his attention nonetheless; a laughter that drifted down to him from a block or so away, intermingling with two other voices. He'd wheeled around so quickly he'd nearly lost his footing.

There you were.

He watched as the three of you came up the street and turned into the hardware store, Mutt and Red clearly making an effort to keep you between the two of them as you entered. They looked about curiously, eyeing every individual they could see within the shop before they appeared to let you wander into an aisle by yourself while they stood nearby.

Perfect.

With the quietest of pops, the greenery around him was replaced with the cramped shelves and dingy lighting of the hardware store, and you were but a foot or so away, head tilted to the side adorably as you peered down at the various packets before you. Curtain rings or some other random set.

"Mmmm... silver or gold... which one, which one..." Your fingers hovered back and forth over the various sets as you hummed thoughtfully. He couldn't resist the mischievous grin that spread across his face as he leaned forward slightly.

"... i dunno kid. i'm kinda partial to silver, myself."

You shrieked, and holy shit did you have one hell of a swing - if his dodging hadn't been what it was he was fairly certain you'd have sent his skull sailing clear across the store. As the momentum continued to carry you he watched as you fell to your rump unceremoniously. You blinked several times before looking back up at him, clearly flustered over what had just happened.

Heh. Cute.

Hickory and Red were by your side in an instant, drawn to your shout.

"cripes classic!" Red snarled as Mutt helped you up from where you'd fallen. "ya tryin' ta give her a fuckin' heart attack?!"

He would have had a good chuckle at the entire ordeal, had he not noticed in those same moments the redness of your eyes.

You'd been crying. He didn't spare a second before Checking you.

   
**Lv 1 HP 5 / 5**

   
If he'd had a heart, it would have stopped at that moment.

What the hell had those two done? It had taken you over a month to bring your total HP up only two measly points - a month of you struggling to constantly keep your thoughts and emotions in check, a month of looking like you were constantly walking on eggshells, a month of he and the others keeping a continuous eye on you to make sure this very thing didn't happen!

And these two went and threw half of all that hard work away almost effortlessly.

"'with the kid in one piece', huh?" He growled, straining to keep his magic in check. The last thing he needed was to make a scene here. "you two got any fucking idea how long we've been lookin' for you?"

Hickory just shrugged. "hey, we were keepin' ya updated, and she's fine. aint'cha baby-doll?"

"I really am," you concurred. He could only stare at you in disbelief. You were defending them...?

Why the hell would you be defending them, after everything they had obviously put you through?!

"I promise, Sans. I'm fine," you pressed. Breathing a heavy sigh as you reached down to sweep up the bags you had dropped earlier. "The two were on their best behavior today."

He looked at you uncertainly. 'Best behavior'? Did you have a screw loose? Did you take a blow to your head on top of everything else? He'd obviously been doing a poor job at hiding his skepticism as he quickly caught sight of the familiar flicker of determination in your eyes as you watched him, looking as though you were preparing to counter anything else he was ready to say. With an exasperated sigh, he eventually motioned to you with a half-hearted wave of his hand.

"go get the rest of your stuff kid."

You wasted no time in scurrying off. He spent only a moment to watch you dart around the corner of the aisle before wheeling around to face the other two once more. The furious crackle of magic in the air around him betrayed his otherwise stoic appearance.

"what the hell did you two do?" He all but snarled.

Mutt was the first to speak. "no need to get rattled, classic. somethin' just came up that didn't agree with her is all. y/n already seems aware of it - the kid is pretty damn sharp, i'll give her that."

"didn't agree with her? the hell do you mean by that?!"

At this the pair seemed to exchange uneasy looks; Mutt shuffled as he scratched the back of his neck while Red, tugging at his collar nervously, had already begun to sweat profusely.

"i, ah... don't think the kid'd want-"

"I'm finished!"

Your voice made the three skeletons jump and they all wheeled around to see you peering around the end of the aisle looking breathless as you held up the basketful of goods you'd just retrieved. Sans shot the others one last dark look before he strolled over and, taking your free hand in his, guided you up to the register.

The moment he stepped out of the shop with you it was all he could do to keep himself from teleporting straight back to the lodge. Damn that stupid law about no public magic... You kept silent as you allowed him to guide you around the side of the building and into a nearby alley, an area he knew would be sufficient for the small amount of magic they could work to get home. No sooner had Red and the Mutt come to a halt behind him did Sans turn and carefully place his arm around your shoulders, holding you up flush against him. You'd obviously caught on quickly to the workings of teleportation as you grabbed a hold of the front of his jacket as an extra layer of security. Simple though the action was, he felt his anxiety diminish greatly nonetheless.

"the three of us are gonna have a little talk later," he stated bluntly as his eye lights flickered to his counterparts for the briefest of moments.

Then the two of you vanished.

He tried to make the transition through the Void as seamless as possible, and it seemed to work because you looked no worse for the wear when the two of you stepped out onto the wood floors of the lodge's attic. Still, he couldn't help but keep a firm grasp on you for a bit, as if the action itself would keep any more misfortune from befalling you.

**s a f e.**

"I told you, I'm okay," you eventually murmured as you pulled yourself from his grasp. He could only watch you skeptically.

"then mind explaining to me what happened?"

"Just... took a trip down memory lane was all." At this he raised a brow bone, clearly thrown off by the vague answer.

"'memory lane' huh? jeez kid... what am i gonna do with ya..." he murmured under his breath as he slowly trudged to your side and took a seat.

When it became obvious that he was far from satisfied with your reply you breathed a heavy sigh. You clearly weren't in the mood to discuss the matter further - not that he could blame you, really. Losing a whole sixth of your overall HP was bound to take a toll on anyone. "They asked some questions, and that was really it," you eventually stated. "I didn't think the answers would get to me as they did, that's all."

Questions? Asking a question had done that to you? He felt his steely gaze falter as he stared at you in disbelief. They had both been warned already about avoiding any mention of your family, as it was clear to see the topic was one that often posed a threat to your HoPe. Had there been something else he wasn't yet aware of that those two idiots had unintentionally stumbled upon, then? Or had they really been so thick-skulled as to venture into territory they knew they weren't supposed to go anywhere near?

"It's really not their fault, Sans," you added hastily when he made to say something. "They were only curious. They meant no harm - hell, they did what they could to try and help. Which... was a bit awkward, granted, but still. It's the thought that counts."

Heh. Those two? Help? Sans had the distinct impression that any 'help' from them was less actual help and more an attempt to save their own hides from their fuck-ups.

You shifted uneasily for a moment before speaking up this once more. "So... uhh.. did you and Stretch really spend all that time looking for us? I mean... you knew I was gonna be back in time to cook dinner. We weren't going to be gone that long." Sans could have almost laughed at how horrible you were at trying to deflect questions but managed to refrain. It wouldn't do you any more good to press you, that much was obvious. And like hell if he was going to run the risk of your HP dropping any further.

"well, ya said where you were going so i figured i'd just sit tight until you showed up. i wasn't expecting the Mutt to take ya into the city though. that kinda threw a wrench in things."

You paused before turning to look at him suspiciously. "...Sans, nobody mentioned we went into the city. How did you...?"

... Shit. He fucked that one up.

Despite his best efforts, he was unable to hide the faint dusting of blue that crossed his face. "those two shot stretch and i a message not long after you guys arrived," he murmured as he fiddled with the string of his hoodie nervously.

"Sans, what kind of message?"

He said nothing - which, in hindsight, probably wasn't the wisest thing he could have done.

"It wasn't a picture message, was it?" Sans could only chuckle weakly, his skull now dyed a rich blue from his blush. He looked up just as your suspicion morphed into horror and you buried your head in your hands.

"Ooh stars... Please, please tell me it wasn't the one with that skirt and thigh-highs..."

A fair enough request. He stayed silent and, for the briefest of moments, found his mind wandering back to the aforementioned outfit.

... Wait, no. He wasn't going to go there.

"That's it," You snapped as you rose to your feet. "I'm gonna kill 'em."

"w-wait a second kiddo," he chuckled weakly as he reached out to seize your arm. "i don't think killin' them would be the best thing to do." You turned to look down at him, eyes narrowed skeptically as if you were waiting for him to give you a more convincing reason to not maim your fellow housemates.

"heh... tell ya what kid. how about ya head downstairs and start on dinner, huh? i'll talk to them in the meantime for ya. i got a few choice words for 'em myself." 

He was grateful when you'd finally relented, and the two of you made your way downstairs without incident. It was only when you entered the living room that you appeared to pause by his side, your good eye imidiately training on the sight of four particular skeletons lounging about.

Oof... if looks could kill. He gently placed his hand against the small of your back and hastily led you into the kitchen and out of sight of the others. He could practically hear your soul seething at this point - guess your kindness really did only carry so far. It would have been amusing if you didn't look so outright terrifying in that moment.

"don't worry, kiddo. i'll have a word with them." he shot you a reassuring smile and a wink before shortcutting back out into the living room, leaving you to distract yourself with dinner. With luck, he'd have this sorted out before you finished. You hardly seemed the vindictive sort, but he still wouldn't be surprised if you did something to muck up their meals. Not that he didn't think they didn't deserve it, but... well, maybe if those two were lucky you'd show them a bit of MERCY.

The four Fells looked up as he appeared. He inclined his head toward the door as he locked eye lights with Black and Edge.

"i need to have a word with your bros for a few."

"ANYTHING YOU HAVE TO SAY TO THEM, CLASSIC, YOU CAN SAY BEFORE US AS WELL," Edge snapped, his sharp features sliding into a scowl as he folded his arms.

Sans said nothing, but he didn't need to - his eye lights extinguished as he stared expressionlessly at the pair was all the reply that was needed. He wouldn't risk a fight breaking out in his own home, that much they knew, but they also knew better than to challenge him so openly.

The pair exchanged glances before they scoffed and rose to their feet and stormed from the room, murmuring ill-hidden threats beneath their breaths as their footfalls disappeared up the staircase. Sans waited for the sound to die off before he turned to loom over two remaining skeletons.

"you two're lucky i don't dust you right now."

Lounging on the couch, Red and Hickory both silently glowered up at him. Sans returned their dark looks with one of his own - no longer having to worry about the scrutiny of anyone else, his magic now crackled wildly in the air around him. "do you two realize what you coulda done to her?"

"the kid ain't gonna let 'erself just dust that easily," Mutt shot back, clearly irritated by the smaller skeleton's threatening display. "i already told ya, she's got a decent enough read on 'er soul ta figure out when shit's startin' ta go south."

A low grumble resonated within Sans' rib cage. "and if she didn't? what then? the kid's close enough to falling down as it is even without the help of you two causing her problems!"

"yer actin' like it was fuckin' intentional classic," Red snapped. "we ain't got anythin' against that kid. shit, ya think i wanna go back ta eatin' black and blue's shitty cookin'?" Mutt shot him a seething look, which he pointedly ignored. Sans sighed and pinched his nasal ridge.

"i'm gonna make one thing clear right now - you ever pull a stunt like that again, and neither of ya are gonna have to worry about returnin' to your crapsack au's. we clear?"

"yeah yeah," Mutt rumbled as he rose to his feet with a loud groan. He spared only a moment to fish out a cigarette from the pack he drew from his pocket and stuck it between his teeth, studying Sans with a look of boredom all the while. "we'll be outta yer hair eventually - ain't gotta go makin' sweet promises, vanilla." With that he vanished, leaving Sans to turn to his counterpart. Red chuckled as he held his hands up in mock defense.

"crystal clear," he relented, though the sneer on his fanged grin was hard to miss. With yet another pop, Sans found himself alone.

With a heavy groan, he ran a bony hand over his face. It was hardly the stern talking he'd been hoping to give, but at least those two seemed to have understood his message nonetheless.

... Still, he thought as he shortcutted to his room to catch a quick nap before dinner, you did look pretty good in thigh-highs...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww... our bone boy is in denial <3
> 
> As always, a big thanks to [Rainbowmandms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowmandms) for dealing with my wild antics, and [FlamingoBlubber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingoBlubber/) for editing and always reassuring me when I start panicing and thinking my writing is shit. XD
> 
>  
> 
> I love talking with you guys! Have any questions, requests or just wanna chat? Swing by my tumblr! ♡
> 
>    
> <https://nascentcreations.tumblr.com>


	6. It's A Small World*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G learns just how funny fate can be.
> 
> Briefly ties in to Chapter 22 of OPAtS at the end <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Marked due to a brief mention of nudity.  
> Nothing ridiculous tho - you sinners can go back into the shadows now. ;)

The first time he’d met you, you were dancing with a friend in a disco in Santiago de Compostela. He hadn’t known why it was you’d stood out of the crowd as you had, but you did, and he’d already taken in enough liquid courage to take a chance and offer to buy you a drink. Despite monsters having only been on the surface a handful of months, you’d accepted without hesitation, completely nonpulsed by his skeletal appearance. You spent the next hour smiling and laughing alongside him.

Even long after the two of you had gone your separate ways, he thought he could still hear that song your soul sang drifting through that warm summer night.

The second time he met you, you were already climbing into the back of a taxi outside of London’s Heathrow airport, accompanied by nothing more than the worn rucksack over your shoulder and the violin case in your hands. You caught his gaze and smiled that same dazzling smile, waving enthusiastically to him even as the driver pulled away.

It was then that he’d realized he had never even learned your name.

The third time he met you, the two of you collided with each other at the crowded Christmas market in Stuttgart. You blinked up at him, the frigid winter air whipping your hair around playfully as you grinned sheepishly and extended a hand in greeting.

“Looks like it’s a small world after all.”

He gave a quiet laugh and took a drag of his cigarette as he accepted your handshake. “Looks like it.”

He told you his name, and you shared yours.

Together the two of you made your way up and down the countless rows of stalls, chatting and laughing as you both admired the endless array of goods. He told you of his desire to explore the world, to learn all he could of it now that he was no longer trapped by the barrier. You told him of your desire to see the world, to study the music and languages of each new region as you went. He told you of his brother, who chose to stay in Ebbot and turn his studies toward healing and medicine. You told him of your sister, her mischievous childhood guiding her in a strange twist of fate to take up a career in law enforcement.

“Ya know, Angel… the hotel I’m stayin’ at isn’t far from here,” He said after a time. “If you’re up for it, we can head back there for a bit.” He hadn’t expected the offer to fluster you as it had, and you stammered for a brief moment as a faint blush deepened the already pink tinge the cold had colored your cheeks.

Heh… if you looked that cute when you got embarrassed, maybe he’d have to do it more often when you both ran into each other.

“I’d love to.”

 

❀

 

He leaned in to brush the rogue strands of hair from your sleeping face before placing a chaste kiss between your breasts. You were slow to stir beneath his touch, and as the sunlight poured in through the tall windows he couldn’t help but admire your angelic features.

It had been nearly six months since the two of you had come to an accord, and though the views outside of the windows always changed, you still remained the most breathtaking thing he’d yet woken to in this vast, beautiful world.

“Mmm… G?” You scrunched up your face, lashes fluttering for a moment in the bright morning light. You shivered pleasantly as you felt his phalanges trail across your neck. Leaning forward his teeth brushed teasingly against your clavicle, earning a quiet giggle from you.

“Oops. Looks like sleepin’ beauty’s up.”

“Heh… good morning to you too, prince charming.” He felt his soul give a pleasant thrum as your hand caressed his cheek lovingly, fingers dancing playfully over the crack running from his socket to the corner of his mouth. Then, pushing yourself upright, you allowed the bedsheets to fall unceremoniously around your waist, granting him a pleasant view of your naked form. He couldn’t help but smile internally as he recalled exactly how the two of you had lost your clothing the night before. You laughed softly as his arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you flush against him, his skull coming to rest in the crook of your neck. Your scent filled his senses, overrunning the smell of the salty sea that lingered in the air around the two of you.

“Mmm… ooh no you don’t - they want the room clear by noon.”

“You doubting my capabilities?” You scoffed as your arms wrapped around his neck, your lips brushing against his knowing smirk. He only smiled before leaning in to return your kiss. Against the stillness of the morning, the soft hum of your soul was more than enough to envelop his mind in a pleasant, sleepy haze.

“I’m doubting  _my_  capabilities,” you corrected as you pulled back. The playful grin that danced across your lips moments later elicited a small chuckle from him.

“So where to next, Angel? I’m thinkin’ somewhere tropical…”

“You just want to get me in a bathing suit, you tease.”

“Only if it means I get to take it off ya again.” At this you gave a soft hum, your head falling back as you swayed to and fro in his lap in thought.

“Actually, I’d been thinking that… maybe it was time I headed home for a while…” He blinked at your words and slowly drew back, gazing at you for several long moments before sitting up a little straighter.

“Home?”

You nodded as you trained your gaze on him. “To see my family for a bit - you know, to reconnect. All of this is great… no, it’s amazing - an honest-to-gods dream come true,” you gestured vaguely to your surroundings, “but… it’s important I visit my roots from time to time too, you know?” He gave a thoughtful hum as he mulled over your words. Then with a low chuckle, he allowed himself to fall back amongst the sheets once more. His arms still wrapped around you, you let out an adorable squeak of surprise as you went tumbling back with him.

“G!”

“What?” He shot you a mischievous smirk as his hands wandered to your ass, relishing in the flustered look that graced your features. “Hey, I get it. I’m able ta see my bro a lot more often than you’re able to check in on yer folks.”

“So…?” You were already curling up against him, your arms draping themselves around his neck once more. He shot you a knowing smirk.

“Of course we can. I outta thank your folks, after all.” His hands gave your butt a firm squeeze and the sight of the flush of red that crossed your cheeks was more than enough to earn a deep laugh from the skeleton.

“Y-You’re terrible, you know that?”

His chuckles only grew, even as you peeled yourself from his grasp and made for the shower.

Several hours later the two of you stood huddled together at the closest train station to your home he’d been able to shortcut to, peering out through the curtains of rain that were falling down just beyond.

“Stay here, ‘kay? I’ll get the tickets.”

He grunted as he lit himself a fresh cigarette, pausing only to bend down low enough for you to give him a quick peck on the cheekbone before watching you scurry off into the crowd.

True to his word, he waited.

And waited. And waited.

… But nobody came.

…

…

The first time he met you, you were crouched low over the flower beds that lay before the lodge, the tune you were humming to yourself drifting lazily on the early morning air. No longer did those eyes look up at him with the familiarity and affection he’d grown accustomed to, though the song emanating from your soul still made his own flutter regardless.

It really was a small world, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some of my Tumblr followers got to see this about a week or two before G was formally introduced, but I figured I'd throw it up here for readers not following my Tumblr as well. :3  
> Had this written and planned out absolute AGES ago and was so thrilled when the time finally came to post it for folks. xD

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would like to see it from the perspective of any other skeletons, just lemme know and I'll see what I can do.
> 
> If anyone has any requests for POV pieces or has a prompt they'd like to see written, would like to leave some feedback in general, or just wants to say hi then feel free to leave a comment down below or on my tumblr!
> 
> <https://nascentcreations.tumblr.com>


End file.
